The Wedding
by nanabe
Summary: Finally, after nearly 4 years engagement, Oozora Tsubasa and Sanae Nakazawa will finally get married! Yehey! And we're the wedding planners! Find out how the wedding will turn out! Hehehehehe....
1. Default Chapter

THE WEDDING

By: Silver Gem Yuki and Krizzie

Disclaimer: We never owned Captain Tsubasa, although we wish we had...

Summary: After 4 years engagement, Oozura Tsubasa and Sanae Nakazawa will finally

get married! Yehey! And we're the wedding planners! Find out how the wedding will turn out!

Hehehehehehehehehehehe...

The Wedding

By: Silver Gem Yuki And Krizzie

Chapter 1: Their History

It was another ordinary day at Nankatsu. 2 students were walking to school together, hand in hand. One was a boy with black hair and the other was a girl with dark brown hair. The 2 were walking to their school, Nankatsu University. It was their last day at college before graduation. "Sanae- chan..." the boy whispered. "Nani, Tsubasa-kun...?" the girl replied, looking at her suitor with eyes filled with concern. Yes, it's true! Sanae Nakazawa, a rich girl who has her heart set out to win the Nankatsu boy's soccer club captain's heart, heartthrob Oozura Tsubasa, and Oozura Tsubasa, the captain of the ever-winning champion team Nankatsu of Shizuoka, has finally become an official couple for 4 years running! "I..I'd like to talk to you after classes..., that is... if it's alright with you..."

Tsubasa stammered. Sanae's heart filled with glee. It has always been her dream to be with Tsubasa everyday, but this time, it was different. But then, she remembered something. "Don't you have practice, Tsubasa-kun...?" Sanae asked uneasily. "I know, but what I'll tell you is much more important than that lousy practice!" Tsubasa exclaimed, tightening his grip on the girl's hand and looking at her. His eyes shone with unspoken courage and determination. Sanae couldn't say no. She wouldn't. She couldn't. "Hai...Tsubasa-kun..." Sanae said helplessly. "Arigato...Sanae- chan..." Tsubasa said and smiled sweetly at Sanae. This made Sanae blush. "Let's meet under the cherry blossom tree at the back of the school." Tsubasa said before letting go of Sanae's hand.

after classes-

" I wonder why Tsubasa-kun is late..." Sanae said to particularly nobody. " SANAE-CHAN!" a boyish voice broke her from her reverie. " Huh? Izawa- kun?" Sanae asked. "Have you seen Tsubasa-kun? Practice has already started. The coach needs to talk to him." Mamoru Izawa, Tsubasa's friend, said. "What a coincidence. I was about to ask you the same question. No, I haven't seen him." Sanae said, turning to the guy she was talking to. "That's weird...he never comes to practice late. Actually, he's the first one to practice." Izawa said, panting heavily. "Well, I better get going. Who knows where he is? i'd better continue my search. Call me when you know where he is." Izawa said before leaving. But he paused for a while. "You do know my number,ne?" Izawa asked. "Yeah. I think I saved it in my phonebook." Sanae said, bringing out her Sony Ericson T230. "Let's see... Mamoru Izawa... " Sanae said, pressing different buttons. "Yeah. 09154876923, right?" Sanae said. "Yeah. OK, Ja ne!" Izawa said and left Sanae all alone again. Sanae sighed. She never thought that Tsubasa could keep a girl as cute as her waiting like that, all alone. He could at least sent a message that he's gonna be late or they have to cancel their meeting! Sanae heaved another sigh. Just the horrible thought of it scares her. No way was Tsubasa that kind of guy. "Sa-na-e-CHAN!" a boyish voice greeted. "Tsubasa-kun?" Sanae

said, hoping to see the guy she loves. "Sorry I'm late. My coach had to talk to me." Tsubasa said, hiding something behind his back. "Oh, I see. I talked to Izawa just a while ago. Do you mind if I give him a call?" Sanae said. "No, not at all." Tsubasa said. "Ok." Sanae said and took out her cellphone. She then pressed a few numbers and put the cellphone to her ear. "Hello, Izawa-kun? Yeah. This is Sanae-chan. Tsubasa-kun is here. He said he already talked to the coach. Yeah. Bye." Sanae said before putting down her cellphone. "So...what is it that you want to talk about, Tsubasa-kun?" Sanae asked. "Do you still remember the first time we met Sanae-chan?" Tsubasa asked. "Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday..." Sanae said, looking at the setting sun.

flashback-

(A/N: I'm gonna change it, if you don't mind. Them meeting at the first day of school is so boooooooring! hehehehehehe...)

(A/N: They were in their adolescence when this happened. )

Sanae was in the mall. She was walking down the crowded halls of the Tokyo Mall. There were just so many people on a Sunday

afternoon! At that time, a boy was trying to make his way through the crowd. Holding onto his cap so it won't get lost in the big mob, he heaves a sigh. He was making his way towards the nearest sportshouse to buy a new soccer ball. Sanae was also heading into the same sportshouse to buy a set of badminton rackets and a new soccer ball for their school needs. She volunteered to buy them. Sanae heaves a sigh. She wasn't looking at where she was going. Being a frequent mallgoer, she has already memorized the whole layout of the mall. Just then, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm very sorry! I guess I was daydreaming again..." Sanae said to the guy he bumped into. "No, it's all right... I wasn't looking at where I was going..." the guy said, helping the girl up. Sanae looked up to see to whom she was talking to. The boy was wearing a powder blue polo with matching white pants. "Oh,no! My cap! Where did it go! Oh, no!" the boy said, practically looking everywhere for it. "You mean this...?"Sanae asked, holding up a red cap with the initial O and T. "Yeah! Arigato gozaimas!" the boy said, getting the red cap from Sanae's outstretched hand. "Hi! I'm Oozura Tsubasa! And you are..." the boy said. "I'm...I'm s-s-Sanae na-na-na-Nakazawa..." Sanae stammered. " Hi, Sanae-chan!" Tsubasa greeeted cheerfully. "Well, I better get going. See you!" Tsubasa said and left her. "Tsubasa...Oozura...I wonder if we'll see each other again..." Sanae wondered. "Whatever." Sanae said and continued down her way. "Oh, right! I was going to the sportshouse! I've already passed it! Damn it!" Sanae said, turning around and walking the other way.

sportshouse-

"Let's see... soccer balls..." Sanae said, trying to find the section for soccer balls. She was still thinking about Tsubasa. She then spotted a soccer ball. "There!" Sanae said. She was about ot reach for it, when another hand reached out for it. Their hands touched. Looking beside her, she saw none other than Tsubasa. She bushed madly, still not removing her hand. "Sa-sa-Sanae- chan...?" Tsubasa asked, not removing his hand from its place. "TsutsuTsubasa-kun...?" Sanae stammered. "Hey, Tsubasa! What's taking you-" the voice was cut off when the person- Ryo Ishizaki- saw Tsubasa and Sanae. " Shh! Shut up!" Izawa said, grabbing Ishizaki by the neck and hiding themselves behind the nearest shelf, still clasping Ishizaki's mouth. Ishizaki was trying to get away from Izawa's clutches. "Now, why don't we leave them there and let's go for a nice stroll around the shop? I'm sure that there's something good in here that we can play with...oh, look! It's a base ball! Why don't we play with it and shoot it right down your wind pipe? Or...hey! Let's play with the hula-hoop! The one who can last the longest wins! Or maybe chess! I'm quite good at it! Or let's meet Tsubasa at the food court later on! Why don't we go into the pet shop and feed you to the snakes? Or let's go to the arcade shop and play Street Fighter II or Resident Evil! Or let's go shopping at the Department Store and find some clothes to fit you! You're a growing boy you know! Or let's go to the shoe department and ..." Izawa kept on suggesting, carrying Ishizaki in the same position, with Yuzo Morisaki, Shingo Aoi, Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki and Genzou Wakabayashi following them closely behind. That leaves us with the 2 lovebirds! Can't you see! It's love at first sight! Yeah! "Uhh... what are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked. "I'm here to buy a soccer ball..." Sanae said. "Oh, I see... Hey, Do you want to have lunch with us?" Tsubasa asked. "Umm...sure..." Sanae asked. 'He's so cute! I wonder if he already has a girlfriend...sigh..probably...there's a lot of cuter girls out there than me... it's all right... it's free to dream...what am I doing here... thinking of stuffs like that...i'm so naive...' Sanae thought. She sighed. "What's the matter...?" Tsubasa asked. "Nothing..." Sanae repied. "Ok... shall we go...?" Tsubasa asked. Tsubasa and company decided to meet at the food court. They were going to have lunch there."Hai..." Sanae replied simply.

And that's how they first met! (well, according to me anyway!)

end of flashback-

"Yeah...the mall..."Tsubasa said. "Those were some memories.." Sanae said. "Yeah...And do you remeber the time I asked you to be my girlfriend...?" Tsubasa said. "That's one thing I don't wanna forget..."Sanae said.

flashback-

It was a sunny afternoon. Tsubasa and Sanae were walking down the sun-striken streets of Nankatsu City. "Umm... Sanae- chan... do you mind if we pass by the flower shop...? i just wanna pick up a few stuffs..." Tsubasa asked. " Uhhhhhhh... sure..." Sanae replied. "Great.Thanks!" Tsubasa said. They both turned around the first corner. Just there was the flower shop. "Wait out here, OK?" Tsubasa said. "Right..." Sanae said. Tsubasa then went in the store, leaving Sanae outside.

flower shop-

"Hmmmmm...wonder what she likes..." Tsubasa said, looking around furiously for the most beautiful flower present in the shop. "Can I help you?" an old man's voice asked from behind. Tsubasa turned to see an old man there, standing. "Yes, I'd like to have a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers in your shop please." Tsubasa said. "For your girlfriend?" the old man asked slyly. "Well...uhhh...I...I...uhh...well...ummm..." Tsubasa stammered. The old man wasn't really an old man. He was Hajime Taki disguised as an old man, you know...with the beard and everything... "It's alright. I'll just go call my daughter and my son, they can help you pick out the flowers youths like you like." The 'old man' said. "Sachi! Tomeru!" the 'old man' called. "What is it grandpa?" 2 voices, a boy and a girl, asked. "Help this fine young man pick out the most beautiful bouquet of flowers in the shop, please." the old man ordered. "Hai!" they both replied and started guidin Tsubasa around the shop to pick what he likes. But hte boy, Tomeru, whispered something to the 'old man'. "Why does my name have to be 'Tomeru'? It doesn't suit me!" Tomeru whispered. "Well, sorry! I'm not that creative, you know!" The 'old man' whispered back. Tomeru really wasn't Tomeru. He was actually Teppei in a disguise. And Sachi isn't really Sachi. 'She' really is Izawa dressed as a girl. (Can you imagine that!) 'Man! Why do I have to be the girl? Just because I lost to them while playing Rock,Paper,Scissors doesn't mean I get to be the girl! Sheez!' Izawa thought. 'She' was now beside Tsubasa as they both walked down the narrow aisle. Sanae peeked into the flower shop to see what was taking Tsubasa so long. She saw a girl beside Tsubasa. 'Oh, no! Is she Tsubasa's girlfriend? How insulting! I'm much cuter than her! That's it! This is the last line, Mr. Tsubasa! From now on, just forget that we even met!' Sanae thought and ran.

(This will continue...if anybody is actually reading it...oh,yeah! I'd like to ask for reviews if that's all right...)


	2. Aishiteru

THE WEDDING

By: silver gem yuki and Krizzie

DISCLAIMER: We never owned Captain Tsubasa so get off our backs people! We never said we did!

**Krizzie: **Yay! Another chapter!

**Yuki: **Shut up!

**Krizzie:** Why so glum? It's the second chapter! You should be proud of it!

**Yuki: **I want to get it on with the wedding! groans I want to start designing and choosing the jewelry…

**Krizzie: **Me too! It's your fault you changed the flower shop part!

**Yuki: **Yeah, sure, blame it on me…

**Krizzie: **Stop complaining! Okay, let's leave her grumbling there! It's time for the second chapter of the wedding! (Happy music on background)

CHAPTER TWO: Aishiteru

Sanae ran as fast as she could. Not stopping to look back. People were giving her strange looks but so what?

She had lost the love of her life and it was her first love too…

New batch of tears fell on her eyes. Eyes that sparkled not so long ago, have lost its light.

All because of one boy – Oozora Tsubasa

"Why does fate have to be so darn unfair!" Sanae screamed as she wiped off her tears and settled in a bench.

She was in the park. A lot of people were there and most were… couples.

**Krizzie:** She must be getting jealous …

**Yuki: **Quit disturbing my story!

**Krizzie: **pouts Fine your majesty!

Flower shop…

"I think I'll give her some of this Yarrow flowers…" Bas said thoughtfully as he surveyed the yellow flowers.

"I don't think so…" 'Sachi' said.

Tsubasa gave 'her' a questioning look.

"Well, in flower language, the Yarrow flower symbolizes battle. Just like the red rose symbolizes love. The white rose symbolizes care and well, you know." Sachi lectured.

"Really?" Bas asked.

"Why? You think I'm lying huh big guy?" Sachi said in his original voice.

'Tomeru' nudged him on the ribs.

"Oh! I mean! Of course! A lady like me could never lie!" Sachi said in a high-pitched voice.

Then it struck Tsubasa.

"Take of your disguises right now!" he said and gave the three the iciest glare he could construct.

The three winced.

"You know Izawa… you really had me fooled! I thought you were a girl!" Tsubasa laughed heartily.

"Very funny! This two here made me do it. I swear I'm going to make them pay for it." Izawa said and glared at Hajime and Teppei as he took out his 'breasts whish consists of two toy soccer balls. He took off the dress and the real Izawa showed up, wearing his uniform.

**Krizzie: **You know! I hated it when you made Izawa a girl!

**Yuki: **But I thought he looked cute!

**Krizzie: **Humph!

**Yuki: **Let's get back to the story…

**Krizzie:** Okay!

Hajime and Teppei did the same.

"Anyway… let's get back to you case Oozora Tsubasa." Izawa said slyly.

A slight blush was evident on the soccer superstar's cheeks.

"Hey! Where's Sanae?" Hajime asked out of the blue.

Tsubasa looked outside. Sanae wasn't there.

His heart skipped a beat. 'Oh no… where is she?' he thought as his eyes diverted from side to side to look for her.

"Maybe she went for a walk." Teppei suggested.

Tsubasa ran outside. He had to find Sanae! He didn't listen to his friends' shouts for him to stop. He had to see Sanae! He had to tell her his feelings!

**Krizzie: **The power of love… sigh

**Yuki clamps a hand on her fellow author's mouth and continues the story….**

Sanae stood up and started to walk farther. She had to get away, from the pain, loneliness.

She felt alone. How she wanted to be on Tsubasa's side right now. Smiling so carefree…

"Aishiteru… Oozora Tsubasa…" she muttered.

**Krizzie takes the hand off her mouth.**

**Krizzie:** Your hand tasted awful!

**Yuki: **Continue on with the story!

Tsubasa ran and finally he saw…

Nothing…

"Oh man! Where is she?" he muttered.

**-Sanae's POV-**

I walked farther. Doesn't matter where I go.

If he's not on my side… it doesn't matter.

I had to escape.

I had to get away from the pain. To get away from the loneliness engulfing me.

Away from love.

It's killing me inside but… I had to.

I had to…

I walked. My feet are killing me but it doesn't matter.

Get away…

**-Tsubasa's POV-**

Where is she? Why now? When I finally had the chance to express my feelings…

Life is cruel…

Fate is cruel….

But… is love cruel?

Mystery…

Nobody knows…

Everybody loves but everybody says that love hurts…

What does it mean?

Does it mean that we shouldn't love?

Or does it mean we should.

I don't know…

But my heart does.

Problem is… I can't communicate with it.

Until I met her…

She changed my life.

Yes… she changed my life.

She is my life.

And I'm not afraid to say to the whole wide world that I love her.

That I'll fight for her.

Even f it costs me my life.

But now, let's get away from all that mushy stuff.

It's time to look for my damsel in distress…

**-Sanae's POV-**

I thought he was my night in shining armor…

Guess I was wrong.

Guess this is what they call false love…

But…

Why does it hurt so much?

Why does it feel like my heart is being torn apart?

It hurts…

so much…

I love you…. Oozora Tsubasa…

with all my heart.

I don't care if you don't love me…

Do I?

I don't know.

Maybe I'm going crazy.

Crazy in love?

Probably…

Funny how one man can change a young girl's world.

What's so special in your special one?

Looks?

Well, I can tell a lot out there is more handsome than Tsubasa.

Money?

No. I'm even richer than he is!

Style?

That boy doesn't care about style.

Well, it's just that there's a spark.

Whenever I'm with him… I fell somewhat… happy.

And I like that sensation.

Love…

I'm in love…

But I'm turning my back against it.

Weird.

Weird…

Yeah… weird.

"Sanae!" a boyish voice called.

A familiar boyish voice.

A lovable familiar boyish voice.

Tsubasa's lovable familiar boyish voice.

I dared not turn around.

Why?

I don't know…

Get away…

Yeah, I should get away…

And so I ran…

**-Tsubasa's POV-**

There she is…

But…

Why is she running away?

"Sanae-chan!" I called out once ore.

She just ran faster.

Is she…

running away from me?

But…

But why?

Did I do something wrong.

For a moment, I stood there.

And then I followed her.

I kept shouting her name.

She didn't even look back.

Well, no choice.

I ran after her.

**-Normal POV-**

Since Tsubasa was used in running.

He caught up with Sanae in no time.

He held her wrist. She struggled to break free from his grip but to no avail…

He was too strong.

Finally, she gave up and closed her eyes tight.

"Why are you running away from me Sanae? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Sanae didn't reply.

Tsubasa sighed and took out a fresh bunch of roses and handed it to her.

Sanae slowly opened her eyes and were surprised to see the bouquet.

"Foe me?" she asked and faced Tsubasa.

A nod.

"Th-Thanks." she stammered and took it.

"I have to tell you something important Sanae-chan…" Tsubasa said.

'He'll probably announce that he was engaged to the girl in the shop.' Sanae thought sadly.

"Uhmm…" Tsubasa looked for the right words.

"Will you be…" he started.

'Will I be the maid of honor on you wedding?' she thought sarcastically.

"My… girlfriend!" he blurted out. Eyes closed, Head facing the ground.

Sanae was shocked and her mouth was left hanging.

"Are… Are you serious?" she asked.

Tsubasa nodded shortly.

Sanae stood for a while, not answering.

"I guess that's a no…" Tsubasa thought sadly and walked away.

'Move legs move! Follow him!' Sanae's mind ordered.

And they followed.

Sanae ran as fast as she could and hugged Tsubasa tightly.

"Of course I would silly!" she exclaimed.

"R-Really?" Tsubasa asked.

"Of course!" Sanae chirped.

Tsubasa enveloped her on a tight hug.

**-Somewhere, Out there-**

Hajime kept on clicking the camera.

"Wait 'til they see this!" Teppei said.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Izawa said.

"Shut up! We should be. I really want to be on the newspaper cast." Hajime said excitedly.

A tap on their shoulders.

"You guys better stop that." a deep voice ordered.

It was Shingo Aoi accompanied by Ryo Isizaki and Taro Misaki.

"At last! You came!" Izawa said happily.

"Now, you better leave those two there. They should have some private time together." Taro said.

"Fine." the two grumbled

**-Real time-**

"Those were some memories…" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah." Sanae agreed.

"Sanae, well, I need to tell you something important." Tsubasa said..

'Is he saying that we're breaking up? No!' Sanae thought as fear came upon her.

Tsubasa kneeled on one foot.

"Sanae Nakazawa… I ask you formally… In the end of our college days… Will you marry me?"

Sanae gasped. The cherry blossoms fell, adding to the dramatic sight.

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been serious in my whole entire life."

Tears flowed from her eyes.

Don't take it wrong.

Its tears of joy.

"Of course! I'd love to!" she said and hugged Tsubasa tightly.

"I'm glad you accepted." Tsubasa said.

Applause erupted.

All over them the soccer team and the cheerleading team were clapping their hands.

The girls were crying and the boys were grinning like idiots.

But Sanae was happy.

She was engaged.

Engaged to Oozora Tsubasa.

**Krizzie: **Ten pages! Boy was that long!

**Yuki: **Waaaah! What a happy love story!

**Krizzie: **For the next chapter: they're engagement years!

**Yuki: **Tune in!

**Sayonara!**


	3. Just a silly chap

THE WEDDING

By: silver gem yuki and Krizzie

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Captain Tsubasa, if we did we'd be stinking rich by now or at least have more money than we have now…

**Yuki: **Hey! We're back and guess what…

**Krizzie: **The wedding is soon to come!

**Yuki: **Yippee!

**Krizzie: **You know, I really think we should entitle this 'We Do' it's more dramatic.

**Yuki: **The Wedding! Not 'We Do' that's too dramatic. Besides, I'm the one who posted it.

**Krizzie: **Whatever. It's my idea.

**Yuki: **Our.

**Krizzie: **Yeah. Ours, but I'm the one who suggested we make a fic about it. We just used your account!

**Yuki: **(Singing Captain Tsubasa's opening song: Moete Hero)

**Krizzie: **(Joining in)

CHAPTER THREE: Just a silly chap

Sanae was grinning idiotically while clinging to Tsubasa's arm. "I'm so glad we're engaged Tsubasa-kun…" she cooed.

Bas could only smile but deep inside his insides were dancing with happiness, swimming in goodliness and singing like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah. Me too…" he told her and smiled once again. Sanae blushed.

A whistle was heard behind them and there was Izawa and Taro and Genzou and Izzy and Hyuuga and Ken and… oh why do we have to dictate them all! The whole Japan team! Plus the cheerleading team!

**Krizzie: **You're out of breath Yuki

**Yuki: **Speak for yourself!

**Krizzie and Yuki: **We're tired. We'll continue this next time… snore…

**Some rock appears from nowhere and lands beside them.**

**Krizzie and Yuki: **Who? What? Where? When? Why?

"What are you guys doing here?" Bas asked.

"We're here the whole time man! Are you deaf or blind or something? Didn't you here us clap?" Izzy said.

"Yeah!" the cheerleading team said.

"Maybe he's too wrapped up with Sanae to care for us. Some captain. Hyuuga would be a better captain than you'd ever be." Ken said and tossed his hair.

"Are you really sure you're a guy Ken?" Taro joked.

Ken glared at the mid-fielder.

"Enough of this, we better rent an expensive restaurant and pig out!" Yuki Tamane, the vice-captain of the cheerleading team said.

**Yuki: **Hey! That's me!

**Krizzie: **Whatever.

"Yeah!" the rest chorused and they did rent an expensive restaurant and pigged out. It's mostly the boys who ate the food, but who cares? Sanae and Tsubasa are engaged and nobody's gonna change that. Yeah, they're still young. About twenty-one…

"Tsubasa…" Sanae said softly.

Tsubasa looked at her. She got his full attention.

"Let's not get married yet. I still want to enjoy being single." Sanae said and laughed.

"Okay… how about… in four years time? That could be it… Then we'll be twenty-five." Tsubasa said thoughtfully.

Sanae nodded.

"Graduation's tomorrow ladies and gentlemen! We better get a good night's sleep! I want to look my best tomorrow!" Yuki exclaimed.

**Yuki: **That's me!

**Krizzie: **Whatever.

**Yuki laughs evilly…**

**Krizzie glares at her and a chase begins…**

**Yuki: **You know, you're disturbing the story!

**Krizzie: **Whatever! I just want to strangle you right now!

The others nodded and they all went home. Tsubasa, being very, very happy that he's engaged, took Sanae home. It wasn't very far. He didn't mind.

"Sanae, thanks." he said.

Sanae looked at him quizzically. "What for?" she asked with a smile.

"For everything. Aishiteru, Sanae Oozora…" he said.

Sanae blushed and punched his arm playfully. "Stop it! I'm still single! Nakazawa is my last name! We're not yet married you know!" Sanae scolded.

"How many kids do you want?"

"Nani! You're a really naughty boy Tsubasa Oozora! You're a naughty boy!"

"Okay! Okay! But seriously… how many?" he asked, his face grim.

Sanae blushed but replied anyway. "I guess two will be fine." she answered.

"Then, we'll only have fun two times?" he asked and pouted.

Sanae looked at him unbelievingly. "Nani?" she said and chased him. "Wait 'til I get you!"

"Then what? You'll kiss me?"

"What! Why you little…"

Tsubasa laughed and Sanae smiled.

They just chased after each other, wanting this moment to last forever. But there's no such thing as forever. Everything has it's time… but theirs is yet to come.

They soon reached her house. A large house with lots of ornaments. Neat.

"I have to go now Tsubasa-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Sanae said and left.

"Sayonara." Tsubasa said, looking very sad that they had to part. He wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Oh come on Tsubasa, we'll still see each other tomorrow." Sanae said.

Tsubasa gave a small nod before finally letting go.

Sanae closed the gate slowly, catching a glimpse of the now frowning Tsubasa.

"Good night Tsubasa… sweet dreams." she said before closing it tight.

Tsubasa sighed. "Time to go home… go back home…" he said sadly and walked away.

**Krizzie: **Bas is so dramatic! Too dramatic.

**Yuki: **I love Genzou!

**Krizzie: **Hey! I'm talking to you!

**Yuki: **I love Taro and Izawa!

**Krizzie: **Whatever I- Hey! Taro and Izawa are mine! Although, Azumi already took Taro away… so Izawa's mine! I love him! And I'm gonna strangle you!

**Yuki: **I love Ken!

**Krizzie: **That long-haired freakazoid?

**Yuki: **Ye- Hey! He's not a freak!

**Krizzie laughs and Yuki was boiling mad.**

**Yuki: **Anyway, let's stop here. This is, after all, just a silly chap. The next chapter is better. So tune in!

**Krizzie: **Bye! Bye!


	4. Their Engagement: The First Step

THE WEDDING

By: silver gem yuki and Krizzie

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Captain Tsubasa so stop bothering us so we can continue on with the wedding!

**Yuki:** Yeah! We're moving a step closer to the wedding! I can't wait!

**Krizzie: **Speak for yourself! I'm tired… You continue the story!

**Yuki:** Sure! And now we present…Chapter 4! Their First Year as an engaged couple!

**Krizzie:** Give it a descent title! (then sleeps)

**Yuki: **Ok, fine! Their Engagement Years: The First Step!

**Krizzie:** Whatever…(Talking in sleep)

**Yuki:** And I dedicate this special section of our chapter to one of our reviewers!

**Tsubasa Oozora**- the captain of the Nankatsu team. And of course, the star of the show! The cheerful and winsome protagonist, Tsubasa's dream is to go to Brazil and become a professional soccer player. He joins Nankatsu's soccer team at the beginning of the story and leads them to defeat Genzo Wakabayashi, the greatest goalkeeper in Japan. Roberto Hongo has become his own personal mentor. Soccer is his dream, and treats the ball like his friend. Sanae's his partner!

**Genzo Wakabayashi**- the Nankatsu goalie. He has a bad temper and a really bad personality, but he knows what's right for Tsubasa and the rest of the team. The greatest goalkeeper in Japan. A very prideful person, Wakabayashi refuses to be defeated by anybody...but when Tsubasa does just that, he is won over by the boy's charm and determination, and becomes his good friend. Wakabayashi appears to be a very unpleasant person at times, but really wants what's best for his team, and for Tsubasa

**Kazuo and Masao Tachibana**- Known for their aerial shots, played for the Hanawa team as midfielders. When playing for Japan, their positions were then changed to forward.

**Nitta Shun**- Don't know much about him as sometimes he tends not to show up in the anime. Only known him during the game against Otomo. Plays forward. He's a great player.

**Mitsuru Sano**- Jito's partner-in-crime. Plays side by side with Jito. Doesn't show up that much, so I know little about him. Plays forward for the team Hirado.

**Jun Misugi**- The "glass ace" of Musashi. Misugi is a very talented soccer player, but has a secret--he has a bad heart, and is only allowed to play for a very short time. He wants to defeat Tsubasa before he gives up soccer, but remains good friends with him. He then agreed to become the coach of the Japan team. He's quite popular with the girls. Even had his own fan club! (And I'm not included…)

**Hikaru Matsuyama**- The captain of the Furano team. Later on in the manga, he becomes the captain of the Japan team, taking over Tsubasa's and Hyuga's position. Also has a love of his life named Yoshiko Fujisawa.

**Ken Wakashimazu**- A skilled martial artist as well as one of the best goalkeepers in Japan, Wakashimazu rejoins Meiwa in the semifinals. He is very loyal to Hyuga, and very calm...though he is known to have an occasional burst of temper. In spite of his relatively intimidating appearance, Wakashimazu is not a disagreeable person, though he does tend to annoy his opponents with his rather casual self-assurance...

**Taro Misaki**- The son of a traveling artist, Misaki quickly becomes Tsubasa's best friend. In fact, the two of them are known as the "Golden Pair" (or "Golden Combi", if you prefer). Misaki is a very skilled soccer player. He is a very kind and gentle person, possibly the most kind in the series, and often acts as a mediator whenever a fight occurs. Has a girlfriend named Azumi Hayakawa.

**Takeshi Sawada**- Even though he is two years younger than the rest of the players, Takeshi is one of Meiwa's strongest members. He idolizes Hyuga, and wants to support him as much as Hyuga supports his own family. Takeshi is a fairly normal little boy--innocent and friendly. In spite of trouble concerning his age, he remained on the team, as the second member in Meiwa's own "Golden Pair".

**Karl Heinz/Hans Schneider**- Actually, I just saw him in the movie of Captain Tsubasa, so I don't know that much. All I know is: he's quite a great player. Sees Tsubasa as his rival and friend. According to sources, he acts like a Nazi. Has that blonde hair and a dog named Milo.

**Kojiro Hyuga**- The captain of Meiwa, Hyuga is extremely violent and competitive, and becomes Tsubasa's rival for a long time. His difficult personality surpasses even Wakabayashi's, but in reality, he is not a bad person. He is very dedicated to caring for his family in the absence of his father. Later on becomes the captain of Toho. Has partner named Maki.

**Urabe Hanji**- During childhood, played for the Nishioka team. Later on played midfielder for Nankatsu. During teen hood, played for the Otomo team as forward and was chosen to become a defender for the Japan team. He's Ishizaki's best friend. (I think.)

**Yuzo Morisaki**- the camera doesn't focus mostly on him, so I don't know much. All I know is that he's the goalie for the Nankatsu team and later on a reserved goalie for the Japan team.

**Hajime Taki**- First introduced in the anime as a forward for the Shutetsu team. Later on played for the Nankatsu team. Plays for the Japan team as a forward. Known for his front teeth. (Hehehehe…)

**Mamoru Izawa**- One of the cutest soccer players I've ever seen in the anime world (Really!) Plays at midfield and he's quite a good player!

**Ryo Ishizaki**- First introduced in the anime as Tsubasa's first friend. The two became great friends, and played side by side in every team. Not quite attractable but obnoxious. Always sticking his nose into other people's business. Has a partner named Rika Osawa. (Can you believe it? And Rika's better off with Pierre…)

**Teppei Kisugi**- First introduced in the anime as a forward for the Shutetsu team then later on for the Nankatsu team. Quite cute, he's a really great player! Plays forward along with Hajime for the Japan team.

**Yoshiko Fujisawa**- Little is known about this girl. All I know is she has a big crush on Matsuyama but didn't tell him before she moved to America. She's cute if you ask me!

**Sanae Nakazawa**- The "anego" of Nankatsu's cheering section. At the first part of the story, Sanae is a rather tomboyish girl, and tends to be bossy. Later on, she becomes more ladylike and finally stops shouting. (Finally! Some peace and quiet!)

**Kumi Sugimoto**- I don't know much about this girl, all I know is she has a big crush on Tsubasa, and is a lot more braver than Sanae.

**Yayoi Aoba**- an old friend of Tsubasa. Later on falls in love with Jun! (Awwww…)

**Azumi Hayakawa**- I don't know much about her. All I know is she's Taro's girlfriend. And Maki's a whole lot cuter. Not worthy for Taro! (Jokes!)

**Shingo Takasugi-** a defender for Nankatsu. Wears the number 6 when he plays with the Nankatsu team. He was first introduced in the anime during a practice match as a reserved goalie. His position was then changed to defender.

**Makoto Soda-** a defender for the Japan team. He came from the Aichi Team. Special shots are: Razor Shot and Razor Tackle.

**Hirochi Jito**- Jito is Sano's partner-in-crime. He's the big guy from the Hirado team. Doesn't always go to practice, but he's good.

(I'll try to send some pictures to Honey Nut Loop, if I'll ever be able to find my pictures!)

Chapter 4: Their Engagement Years: The First Step

Ah, the day of graduation…the day they walk up the stage…

The day they finish their studies.

The principal walks up the stage, ready to announce the good news.

"By the power bestowed upon me by the Department of Education of the Japanese Embassy, I now declare you, graduates." The principal said.

Everyone cheered.

The graduation went along smoothly.

Valedictorian: Taro Misaki

Salutatorian: Mamoru Izawa

Awards: Sportsmanship: Kojiro Hyuga

Tsubasa Oozora

Taro Misaki

Genzo Wakabayashi

Hikaru Matsuyama

Jun Misugi

Ken Wakashimazu

Service: Takeshi Sawada

Sanae Nakazawa

Yoshiko Fujisawa

Kumi Sugimoto

Yayoi Aoba

Music: Teppei Kisugi

Yuzo Morisaki

Mitsuru Sano

Arts: Tsubasa Oozora

Urabe Hanji

Taro Misaki

Ryo Ishizaki

Kazuo Tachibana

Masao Tachibana

Science: Ken Wakashimazu

Genzo Wakabayashi

Yuzo Morisaki

Hajime Taki

Taro Misaki

Math: Teppei Kisugi

Mamoru Izawa

Hirochi Jito

Nitta Shun

Makoto Soda

Taro Misaki

English: Shingo Takasugi

Kojiro Hyuga

Hikaru Matsuyama

Jun Misugi

With Highest Honors: Taro Misaki

Mamoru Izawa

With High Honors: Krizzie Kurisaki

Jun Misugi

Hikaru Matsuyama

Ken Wakashimazu

Teppei Kisugi

Sanae Nakazawa

Yoshiko Fujisawa

Yuzo Morisaki

Mitsuru Sano

Nitta Shun

Takeshi Sawada

Riza Kawamori

Lina Hayamasaki

With Honors: Yuki Tamane

Genzo Wakabayashi

Kojiro Hyuga

Suiko Nayamashi

Tsubasa Oozora

Yayoi Aoba

Kumi Sugimoto

Maki Akihara

Diligence: Ryo Ishizaki

Hajime Taki

Hirochi Jito

Makoto Soda

Shingo Takasugi

Leadership: Tsubasa Oozora

Kojiro Hyuga

Hikaru Matsuyama

Masao Tachibana

Kazuo Tachibana

(Well, aren't they smart?)

The students threw up their diplomas and their togas or whatever you call it…

2 certain people were happy.

They were moving a step closer to their dream.

"Just wait 4 more years…" Sanae told herself.

Everyone was so happy.

Everybody could've died of happiness.

There were tears in their eyes…

Tears of joy…

Tears of sadness…

Everyone was hugging each other; tears continued streaming down their faces.

"I'll miss you guys!" Teppei said in a muffled voice as he hugged Izawa, Hajime and the rest of the team.

Everybody else was crying as well.

Even Hyuga, who hardly ever cries.

They were about to part, to go on with their own paths.

They never knew if they'd ever see each other again.

Tsubasa and Sanae were going their way, Hyuga to Europe, Ken and Takeshi crying their hearts out as their respective leader were to part in just a week….

Everything was going to change.

For the better or the worse.

And there was nothing they could do.

That's how life really is….

You win a lot, you lose a lot.

**-The next day, dorm-**

Everybody was tired, they cried the whole nightlong.

Sanae woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Who could be calling at this time of day?" Sanae said.

She glanced at the wall clock.

1:00 PM.

Sanae stood up and walked groggily to the phone to pick it up.

"Hello?" Sanae said warily.

"Hi!" 2 voices greeted happily.

It was no other than Sanae's mom and Tsubasa's mom.

"Hi, mom." Sanae said, lifeless.

"We just heard the good news from your friends! I can't believe you and Tsubasa are already engaged! Time flies by so quickly…." Sanae's mom said.

Sanae was alarmed at that statement.

"Don't make such a fuss about it! It's nothing big really!" Sanae said, completely red.

Just then, Tsubasa woke up.

"What's the fuss?" Tsubasa asked, really sleepy.

Sanae was too caught up in the telephone.

"Hey, Sanae! Who are you talking to?" Tsubasa asked.

Tsubasa's mom heard Tsubasa's voice.

Sanae quickly gave the phone to Tsubasa.

"Hello?" Tsubasa said to the telephone.

"Tsubasa!" Tsubasa's mom said to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa was now wide awake.

"To congratulate you and your friends for graduating college and to celebrate your engagement, we decided to give the team a trip to Paris! How does that sound?" Tsubasa's mom said.

"That sounds great! When will we be leaving?" Tsubasa asked.

"Tomorrow! We'll be there to pick everybody up! Even the cheerleading team! Bye!" 2 voices said and put the phone down.

The sound of the dial tone.

Tsubasa was surprised.

He put the phone down.

"So?" Sanae asked.

"We're off to Paris." Tsubasa said.

**-Later on, when everyone is now awake-**

"What!" The whole team exclaimed to Tsubasa.

"I told you! We're off to Paris, whether you like it or not! My mom already made the reservations, and there's nothing I can do about it!" Tsubasa shouted back.

"Well, that was quick." Hyuga said and settled down.

"Sorry!" Tsubasa apologized.

"We're off to Paris!" Krizzie Kurisaki, the captain of the cheerleading team, said in an astonished voice.

"Paris is a shopper's heaven!" Yuki said dreamily.

"Paris is also called the city of Love! It's perfect!" Yoshiko Fujisawa, Matsuyama's soon-to-be-girlfriend, said.

"And a lot of cool sights!" Yayoi Aoba, Musashi's resident manager and Jun's soon-to-be-fiancée, said.

"And a soccer heaven!" Krizzie said.

"And a lot of cool soap operas!" Kumi Sugimoto, the other manager of the Nankatsu team, said.

"Paris! Here we come!" Yoshiko said and the girls went out of the room.

Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Right now, we just have accept the offer! We'll just be staying there for 2 weeks!" Sanae said.

"Right! Now let's get going! We only have a day before my parents come pick us up!" Tsubasa said and pushed everybody to their respective rooms.

**-The next day-**

"Tsubasa!" a lady's voice shouted.

It was no other than Tsubasa's mom.

"Good morning!" another lady's voice greeted.

It was no other than Sanae's mom.

"Ready to go?" Tsubasa's mom said.

"I think." Tsubasa replied.

"Well, get in the bus! We don't have forever, you know!" Sanae's mom said.

"Good morning!" the whole team and the cheerleading team greeted and bowed.

"Thanks so much!" the whole team plus the cheerleading team said.

"Let's get going!" Tsubasa's mom said, popping out of nowhere.

**-Later on that day-**

"Well, I hope everybody's comfortable!" Sanae's mom said.

They were now in the plane.

"Just a few more hours and we'll be in Paris! I can't wait! Come on! Can this plane fly any faster?" Yuki said, getting impatient.

Everybody just slept to pass the time.

**-Later on-**

Another beautiful afternoon in gay Paris.

People were coming out of the plane.

"Bonjour, gay Paris!" Krizzie greeted.

"Sayonara Japan, Konnichiwa Paris!" Yayoi said.

Everybody was happy.

Right after graduation, they get to go to Paris.

What's next?

"Looks like I've made a slight miscalculation… You guys will be staying here in Paris for a few months!" Tsubasa's mom said after talking to her phone.

"What!" everybody exclaimed.

"We've made a slight miscalculation in the timetable…… Apparently, you should be staying here in Paris for just 2 weeks, but then we had it all mixed up, so you'll be staying here in Paris for about 5 months…" Sanae's mom said.

"No way!" the whole team exclaimed.

"It's all right… it can't be that bad!" Tsubasa's mom said.

"We need a tour guide!" Ken exclaimed, really surprised.

"Ok,Ok! We'll hire a tour guide….." Sanae's mom said and took out her phone.

"Aren't you the Japan team?" a girl's voice said.

The all turned around to see a girl with orange hair accompanied by a boy with shoulder-length, brown hair.

"Well hello, Rika and Pierre! Haven't seen you for a long time…" Tsubasa's mom said.

"Hello, Mrs. Oozora!" the girl greeted.

"How would you like to guide this team around Paris? They'll be staying here for quite a while, due to our great miscalculation!" Tsubasa's mom said to the girl.

"That sounds fine with me!" the girl said.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce to you Rika Osawa and Pierre. We've known them during one trip here to Paris, so they'll be your tour guide the whole time you're here in Paris!" Sanae's mom said.

"So, where will we be staying here for 5 months?" Krizzie asked.

"We've already taken care of that!" Sanae's mom said, popping out of nowhere beside her.

**-Later on after driving down Paris's roads and highways- **

"Where are we?" Nitta asked, looking around his surroundings.

It was all palm trees, the road and the endless sight of the sea.

"We're almost there!" Tsubasa's mom shouted.

Soon enough, they arrived at a mansion just beside the beach.

"You rented this…?" Tsubasa asked, at a loss of words, looking at the big peach house in front of them.

The mansion was just humongous.

10 teams could fit in it.

It was as big as a mall.

"No, we didn't rent this! We own this!" Tsubasa and Sanae's mom said at the same time, presenting them with the house.

"And someday when you get married we'll pass this house on to you!" Sanae's mom said and pushed everybody inside.

(It looked a lot like Jessie's house from Full House, you know, the Korean Novela that's really famous?)

"And Rika and Pierre has unlimited access to this house since they are your tour guides. Well, let's not waste any more time! Let's take a full view of the house!" Tsubasa's mom said.

"But we have 5 months!" Ishizaki said.

"Correction! You have 5 months here, but we have 5 hours here!" Sanae's mom said.

"Why?" everybody asked.

"Because we've got to get back to work! See you! Just keep on exploring!" Tsubasa's mom said and, together with Sanae's mom, dashed out of the house.

"Well, that was weird." Hyuga said.

"Well, they did say keep on exploring, so why don't we search the house?" Yuki said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**-In one of the rooms-**

"Well, what's with all these gowns?" Yoshiko asked and held up a pink, flower-inspired gown.

"Hey…I could still remember these gowns… I remember this! My sister used to wear this during my aunt's wedding…" Yuki said and held up a white gown.

"Wait a minute…what are all of my relative's gowns doing in here!" Yuki asked as she kept on looking at the gowns scattered all over the room.

"My mom has so much explaining to do." Sanae said and took out her cell phone.

Finally, after at least ten minutes, Sanae was done with the talking.

"Mom said that Yuki's mom was also her friend. They decided to dump all these gowns here since it took up too much space in Japan." Sanae explained.

"We could still use these gowns for your wedding…" Krizzie said after surveying the gowns.

"Look at this blue one! Isn't it cute!" Riza Kawamori, another cheerleader, said and held up a long, flowing blue dress covered in sequins.

"That's so kawaii!" Kimi Tanamashi, another cheerleader, said as she admired the dress Riza was holding.

"This peach one looks cute…" Yayoi said and held up a peach gown with a bow across the waist.

"You're right!" Ria Nayomi, yes, another cheerleader, said and stared at it.

The rest just kept searching the pool of dresses until they found a white gown.

"I remember this! My mom said this was the gown she wore when she and dad got married! That was so kawaii!" Yuki said and held the white gown up.

A thin material covered the dress, almost as soft as silk, it was spaghetti-strapped and something at the back that was long.

"Whatever." The boys said. They weren't interested at gowns at all.

"show a bit of appreciation!" Ana Kabayakawa, yet another cheerleader, said.

**-OK, let me just introduce the cheerleading team, OK?-**

Riza Kawamori- a great student of Nankatsu High, though frequently late. She's pretty handy, especially at Math. Craziest one in the group. Has dark violet hair with matching ice blue eyes.

Yuki Tamane-a student of Nankatsu High. Most evil in the group. The vice captain of the cheerleading team. Has long, brown hair with green emerald eyes.

Lina Hayamasaki- a transfer student from the Paris. New to Japan, she's quite quiet. Immediately became a part of the group when Yuki recruited her. A bit crazed.

Reuloko Mido- the only boy in the group. Quite the philosopher and the stupid one. Acts as the manager or assistant of the cheerleading team.

Krizzie Kurisaki- The captain of the cheerleading team. Spunky and crazy, she likes to have fun in lots of ways, one is through cheerleading.

Ana Kabayakawa- a quiet girl. It's still a mystery why she joined the cheerleading team. Has long, pink hair with violet eyes.

Trina Tomanagi- a girl who's adventurous. Likes to go jet skiing, sky gliding and parachuting. Has short black hair with brown eyes.

Rianne Sagara- most mature in the group. Closest friend of Riza, seeing that they're both crazy. Has violet hair with pink orbs.

Denni Amano- probably the most serious in the group. She likes to have fun sometimes. OK, most of the time! Likes cheerleading as much as she likes to hang out with her friends.

Ian Hiyane- also one of the most serious girls in the group. It's a mystery why she joined the cheerleading team.

Louei Kakei- the cutest one in the group. Loves to hang out in the mall and loves to go cheerleading.

Rika Dumonoji- the group's brains. Being a smarty pants pays off. She mostly gets the group out of trouble.

Kimi Tanamashi- Local anime addict of the group. Loves anime so much her room is a living anime world!

Ria Nayomi-also an anime addict. Loves to draw so much that her bedroom's filled with a thousand sketch pads, a million papers in her bag and a zillion other art stuff.

Akari Hattori- most anime addict of all anime addict in the group. Loves anime so much her whole life is dedicated to anime.

Chary Kirisawa-shy one. Also an anime addict like the others.

Kihyan Matsumura- Anime addict like the others. Loves to have sleepovers at her house.

Ina Tanashi- Like Kimi, her room's filled with everything anime!

Kassandra Koleen- The youngest part f the group. She tends to act sily sometimes, which gets she and the group into lots of trouble.

Kimby Mitateshi- well, let's just say she's the most girly-girly of the group. She joined the cheerleading club because it's for girls only. Sometimes, the whole team gets pissed off with her because she tends to get girly-girly at the wrong times.

**-Well, I think that's all of the team!-**

"We could use the rest of the gowns for flower girls, maid of honor and the rest of the wedding crew." Akari said.

"Which means that, we better get gong to the mall to choose your bridal gown!" Krizzie said to Sanae.

**Krizzie:** Hey! That's me!

**Yuki:** You were in the story a whole lot earlier, you know.

**Krizzie:** I was!

**Yuki:** Now please, stop interrupting the story!

"hey, isn't it a bit to early to buy a bridal gown?" Sanae said.

"No it's not!" Chary shouted from out of nowhere.

"Better now than never!" Trina said.

"Well, when the time comes, what if it doesn't fit me?" Sanae said defensively.

"Yeah, right…" Krizzie said.

"Well, why you guys sort this out, I'll be out watching TV…" Yuki said and quietly slipped out of the room.

"Oh, no you're not!" Krizzie shouted annoyingly.

"Come here! You're part of this now, so you better work with us!" Krizzie exclaimed to the vice captain.

Yuki just laughed.

"Stop laughing like a maniac idiot!" Krizzie said at the longhaired girl.

"Come here!" Krizzie said calmly with a vein popping out of her head.

"Mommy!" Yuki wailed as she struggled to get out of Krizzie's clutches.

"Hey, what's that?" Yuki asked as an exclamation point appeared at her left side.

"What's what?" Krizzie asked.

"There's a piece of paper over there…" Yuki said.

Krizzie let go of Yuki as Yuki walked over to the table.

"A ticket?" Yuki asked uncertainly.

"A ticket to the mall?" Krizzie asked after surveying the paper.

"Do you know what that means?" Yuki asked.

Krizzie nodded.

"Shopping!" Yuki and Krizzie said at the same time.

"Let's go! I want to go shopping here in Paris. Let's see what they got." Yoshiko said.

The boys just stood there quietly.

"Wanna come?" Ina asked.

"No way! Shopping are for girls!" Ishizaki said annoyingly.

"Then you can stay here at the house while we go out shopping. You can survive on your own, right?" Akari said as she headed out the door.

"Wait a minute-" Before Taro could finish his sentence, the girls were out of the house.

"Can we survive?" Taro asked to particularly nobody.

"I hope." Nitta replied.

After 10 hours passed, the girls returned carrying a lot of bags.

They've been busy shopping.

"Too bad we still haven't found the perfect bridal gown." Kassandra said and took a seat.

"Yeah." Rika D. said, obviously tired of walking around.

"Tomorrow let's go visit the Eiffel Tower!" Rika O. said popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah!" the rest said.

Before they knew it, they've drifted off to dreamland.

The next day, they all scampered for the door so they could go to Eiffel Tower.

"First of all, nobody will separate from the group or else we'll have to leave you on your own." Rika O. explained.

"Number 2, we'll just be there to visit so nobody must litter." Pierre said.

"Thirdly, no joking around." Rika O. said.

"OK, we're here. Please remember to stick together." Pierre said and they went out of the bus in two straight lines.

Everybody awed and ohhed. The Eiffel Tower was so big.

"Let's go up!" Rika O. said and forced them to go up.

"Going up!" Pierre said as he pushed the up button of the elevator.

"Exactly how many floors does the Eiffel Tower have?" one of them asked.

"Dunno." Rika O. replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

**-After around 10 minutes, more or less-**

"Are we there yet?" an annoyed Ishizaki asked.

"Almost." Rika O. replied.

**-After waiting another 10 minutes-**

"We're almost there!" Rika O. said.

"Finally!" everyone replied with a sign of relief. They were walking up and down the whole Eiffel Tower for the last 20 minutes.

"I'm tired!" Ina complained as they finally reached the top floor of the very much high Eiffel Tower.

"Wow! The view here is just spectacular!" Yuki said as she stared at the very beautiful view from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Your view from here can reach up to 40 miles!" Pierre said in a know-it-all voice.

"Really?" Krizzie replied.

"Uhm!" Pierre replied.

The sound of a stomach growling.

Tsubasa turned red.

"Aww… is my little pudding pie hungry?" Sanae cooed as she stroked Tsubasa's hair.

"Uhm!" Tsubasa replied.

'Ewww……sometimes they could just so mushy!" Yuki thought with a sweatdrop.

"There's a nearby restaurant here! Wanna eat there?" Rika D. asked.

"Is it pasta?" Tsubasa asked.

"No…I think it was more of a cake shop…" Rika D. said uncertainly.

"Great! I don't eat pasta that much, but I think cake will do!" Tsubasa said.

**-Later on, at the said cake shop-**

"Yummy, yummy, yummy strawberry shortcake…" Tsubasa sang as he sat down on a table-for-two kind of table.

The rest sat on a big table good enough to fit them all.

Sanae sat beside Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, I think it's time for you to grow up." Sanae said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked as he placed both his elbows o the back of the chair and placed his right ankle on his left knee.

"We're already engaged. In four years time we'll be married. Try to act more of your age than a kid." Sanae said calmly.

**-At the big table-**

"How kawaii! Go on, give us a PDA!" Yuki screamed dreamily.

"What's a PDA?" Genzo asked with a mouthful of strawberry shortcake.

"Public display of Attention, duh!" Yuki replied.

"Are you sure there is anything inside that brain of yours?" Krizzie asked.

"Humph!" Genzo scowled in anger and held his head up high.

'Know-it-all-but-doesn't-know-anything-at-all!' Yuki and Krizzie thought.

"I heard that!" Genzo said with a vein popping out of his head.

"What!" Krizzie and Yuki said at the same time, with an angry yet innocent voice.

"Do you have mind reading powers?" Krizzie asked, annoyed.

"No, but I heard that!" Genzo shouted back.

"Yeah right. So what did we say?" Yuki asked.

Genzo didn't reply.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue!" Both girls said and burst out laughing.

They didn't notice that Tsubasa and Sanae were already…uhh…kissing.

Nobody noticed them because the attention was focused on Yuki, Krizzie and Genzo, who was trying his best not to be pissed off just by a couple of girls.

Yuki turned around to see Tsubasa and Sanae kissing.

Her face turned dreamy.

"KAWAII!" she suddenly shouted.

"What!" Genzo and Krizzie asked.

They looked at Tsubasa and Sanae. Both of them had horror-stricken faces.

"YUCK!" The both of them shouted.

"Uhh… How do you call those things?" Genzo asked.

"Romantic!" Yuki shouted.

"Yucky!" Krizzie and Genzo shouted in unison.

The two lovers broke up.

"Didn't you notice that for the first time, Krizzie and Genzo agreed on something?" Sanae said to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa just nodded in response.

They both watched as Genzo, Krizzie and Yuki started pinching each other's cheeks and then started hitting each other playfully on the face.

Izawa came up to the three of them holding a fan, three veins popping out of his head.

Izawa hit them on the head using the fan. (Sanzo-style)

"shut up! I'm trying to do my English, Science and Math assignment here!" Izawa scolded.

"Why? We don't have classes anymore." The three asked in their chibi forms.

"He's planning on entering BS Engineering." Taro replied.

"You know what, I keep on wondering why on earth or how on earth did he become salutatorian I mean, he just do his assignment on the last minute." Yuki said.

"You know what? For the first time, I'm gonna agree with a girl." Genzo said.

"And every time the teacher asks him a question, he usually answers 'I don't know'." Krizzie said in agreement.

"Then why on earth is he called the 'Header Specialist' in soccer?" Genzo asked.

The three paused for a while to think of an answer.

Then, Yuki spoke up.

"I know! Every time he gets his head hit, one lesson is erased from his memory! But I still don't get it why he became the salutatorian of our school…" Yuki said and resumed to think.

Izawa, who was nearby, heard every single word. The more insults he received, one vein popped to his head. At the end of Yuki's sentence, Izawa broke the pencil he was holding.

"SHUT UP!" Izawa shouted at the top his lungs.

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

After Izawa's sudden break out, everyone went quiet and returned home quietly.

**OK, we'll just fast forward the story. We're tired of typing and it'll take us forever to finish this chapter! OK, now the present time is already 7 months after…December 7…**

"Happy birthday, Hot-headed, inconsiderate jerk!" The whole team shouted to Genzo.

Yes, today was his birthday.

How old, you ask?

Dunno. Ask the birthday kid.

They were holding his birthday party inside the four walls of their dorm.

Yes, the dorm that has kept them together since time memorial…

Hyuga wasn't there to beat Genzo up on his special day.

They were playing a game called 'Spin the Bottle'.

**Krizzie:** If you don't know what 'Spin the Bottle' is, then I'm here to explain. How about you Yuki? Do you know what 'Spin the Bottle' is?

**Yuki:** Dunno. You explain it because you're the one who gave that idea…

**Krizzie:** Ok! 'Spin the Bottle' is a game played to spice things up! The one who spins the bottle and the one to which the bottle points at after spinning gets to kiss, have 7 minutes in Heaven or dot dot dot….

**Yuki:** Yuck! How could you!

**Krizzie:** Why? Don't you like games like that?

**Yuki:** Never!

**Krizzie:** Ok, fine. Get on with the story.

**Yuki:** Oh, right.

It was Tsubasa's turn to spin the bottle.

**Krizzie:** I don't recommend this game to anyone who already has a lover. You might get heartbroken.

**Yuki:** Well, You're the one who suggested this game!

He twisted the bottle.

The bottle goes on, round and round and round…

**Krizzie:** Hopefully, it will land on Sanae!

**Yuki:** And if it doesn't?

**Krizzie:** Well, it will be your fault!

**Yuki:** Me again!

Finally, the bottle started to slow down.

**Krizzie:** Finally! It's about time the bottle slow down.

The bottle suddenly halted to a stop.

It stopped on…

Sanae.

Yep. It stopped on Sanae.

So, that means that Sanae and Tsubasa had to either kiss or chose 7 minutes in Heaven.

But I personally chose kiss.

And so they did.

Genzo pretended to barf.

And so did Krizzie.

Yuki just sat there dreamily.

The rest just looked at the three of them.

It was then Izawa's turn to spin the bottle.

**Yuki:** Ahahahahahaha! (Evil laugh)

**Krizzie:** You wouldn't dare…

**Yuki:** I would dare! Hahahahaha!

Izawa turned the bottle.

**Krizzie:** No! Give me that computer! Get away from that! (Tries to pry Yuki off the computer to stop her from typing)

**Yuki:** Get off me! You said I should type the 4th chapter, and that's exactly what I'm doing! Duh!

The bottle went round and round until it stopped.

In front of Taro.

**Krizzie:** hu-WHAT! That's bad! Yaoi!

**Yuki:** Nuh-uh! They're just gonna kiss, that's all!

**Krizzie:** Parental Guidance! Change the rating to T!

**Yuki:** If I knew how.

**Krizzie:** (scratches her temples) you drive me nuts!

**Yuki:** But I don't know how to drive.

Genzo, Krizzie and Yuki gasped.

Yes, even Yuki.

"Ok, I thought that Sanae and Tsubasa look cute...but Taro and Izawa! That's just plain yuck!" Yuki said.

"Agreed." Genzo and Krizzie said at the same time.

"My gosh! Salutatorian and Valedictorian? That's just plain yucky!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Izawa and Taro blushed mad.

'It's only Taro. No biggy. We're friends.' Izawa thought.

'Come on, Taro! It's just Izawa. No big deal! It's just a game. Come on, Taro, calm down…calm down…' Taro thought.

The two gulped.

Izawa went nearer to Taro.

'Ok, let's just get over this.' Izawa said to himself as he gulped again.

Taro could feel his breath getting heavier and heavier as Izawa's face was just inches away.

Taro gulped and his whole body was shaking.

'Ok, this is your first kiss from a boy. No big deal.' Taro and Izawa thought at the same time.

They both gulped again.

"Stop the gulping and get it over with!" Yuki screamed.

The weather outside was cold. It just started snowing.

"Close your eyes." Izawa whispered to Taro.

Taro did what he was told.

Izawa slowly closed his eyes as he got nearer Taro.

Slowly, he came closer to Taro's lips.

'My gosh! Izawa's lips are just there! What am I going to do!' Taro thought.

Slowly, their lips met.

Izawa's against Taro's.

Their lips finally touched.

The kiss lasted for only a second, but they both felt like they were in hell for the last few months.

They both returned to their positions, red all over and the game continued.

**Fast forward again. December 20…**

Today was now Izawa's birthday!

"happy birthday boy-who-kissed-a-boy boy!" The whole team greeted when Izawa opened his door, still in his pajamas, hair all over, rubbing his eyes. The guys just won't stop knocking and he was really getting pissed off.

Taro, his roommate, woke up to the sudden noise.

"Oh, yeah. Happy birthday, Izawa-kun." Taro greeted.

They never wanted to that game again after what happened between Izawa and Taro.

**Fast forward again. December 25, Christmas…**

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Tsubasa greeted gleefully as they gathered around the Christmas tree.

At the foot of the Christmas tree, boxes covered in a variety of colors flooded the foot of the tree.

"Merry Christmas to everybody!" everyone shouted at each other as they grabbed a box and continued to tear off the wrappers.

**Fast forward again. December 29…**

"Happy birthday, long-haired freakazoid!" The whole team greeted gleefully.

**Fast forward again. New Year's Eve…**

Girls were dressed in their kimonos. They were gathered at the Shrine to welcome the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Izawa-kun." Taro greeted. The boys were wearing casual clothing.

He found Izawa in one of the stalls trying to catch a fish for Krizzie.

"Happy New Year too, Taro-kun." Izawa greeted.

"What about me? Just because you guys kissed doesn't mean that you have to leave me behind!" Krizzie said.

"Gomen, Krizzie-chan. Happy New Year, Krizzie!" Taro and Izawa greeted at the same time.

"Happy New Year too!" Krizzie greeted back.

They found Genzo and Yuki in the ring-throwing stall and Yuki was definitely winning.

They invited them to join their group for a picture, and the two agreed.

Why?

Yuki: She always wanted to take a picture!

Genzo: He was losing. He was really thankful that Taro showed up! --'

And so did Tsubasa and Sanae.

They found the picture-taking stall. They paid the price before fixing themselves for the picture.

When the camera flashed, Yuki and Krizzie both stood up to cover Genzo, Taro and Izawa looking at them with sweatdrops, and Tsubasa and Sanae were both hugging each other.

When the picture was developed, everybody could just laugh because two girls were covering Genzo.

"Laugh all you like! I'm gonna take my revenge, one way or the other!" Genzo screamed in annoyance. This just made everybody laugh more.

Finally, when they already had enough laughs for the day, they went to the open soccer field and watch the fireworks display.

It was just magnificent. The colors of the firecrackers were just mesmerizing. Against the dark sky, the neon colors look outstanding. Everybody stared at it in amazement.

The firecrackers were mirrored in everybody's eyes. You could tell that everybody was happy to see the beautiful display.

**Fast forward again. Summer time…**

"Yeah! Summer's here! Summer's here!" Yuki sang.

"Well, where should we head to first? The beach?" Krizzie asked.

"Definitely." Yuki replied.

**OK, fine! Sorry for the long delay! Anyway, here's the 4th chapter of the story, and we'll just continue it in the 5th chapter! Again, very sorry for the delay.**

**What will happen? Is there a chemistry going on between Izawa and Taro? The story's not focused on them! Anyway, for the next chapter there'll be more love scenes (no rated R scenes, we warn you!) and thank you for reading! Before exiting, please drop by a review. Arigato!**


	5. Their Engagement Years: The Second Step

THE WEDDING

By: silver gem yuki and Krizzie

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Captain Tsubasa if we did, there would be a girl's soccer club and our characters would be in it! Since we didn't claim it don't bother suing!

**Yuki:** Konnichiwa minna-san!

**Krizzie:** I'll write this chapter, okay?

**Yuki:** No way! I'll write it!

Writers fight among themselves. Then Krizzie had an idea!

**Krizzie:** Did you know that the keyboard contains more germs than a toilet seat?

**Yuki:** Seriously?

**Krizzie:** Uh-huh. I read it from a magazine.

**Yuki**: Yuck! Then you continue the goddamn story!

Krizzie sprays some disinfectant on keyboard and starts typing.

**Yuki:** No fair!

**Krizzie:** Okay guys, get ready! This chapter's my treat!

Genzo suddenly enters and glares at Yuki and Krizzie

**Krizzie and Yuki:** What in the name of captain tsubasa are you doing in here?

**Genzo:** You! (points at Krizzie) You nearly killed me! And you! (points at Yuki) backed her up!

**Yuki:** Don't mind him guys. We just did a little experiment with our new machine gun prototype… Well, it's a long story let's get on with the wedding.

**Krizzie:** And we changed the rating to T because of some language! And warning: we might change this to M… if Yuki is brave enough to write a lemon…To tell you guys the truth, I really can't do it. I don't know if my partner can though… PLEASE tell us if you want one. We'll ask one of our friends for help.

**Yuki:** And this chapter is quite long… uh… very long since Krizzie is so used to typing, unlike me who's used to writing in a notebook, you have to expect a lot of contents, so if you're reading this I suggest you disconnect your net access, read, then reconnect, then review! Well… Please review… Onegai! Arigato Gozaimasu!

Genzo jumps in the background muttering curses and who-knows-what.

Chapter 5: Their Engagement Years: The Second Step

**Announcement: The dates in this one are not the same as our present time. We just made it this way so it will all go according to plan**.

Recap: They graduated March 31, 2003 (Tue.) went to Paris then went back to Japan after a couple of months.

**Date:** March 31, 2004 (Wed.)

They were already back in Japan, since it's summer time and the regular occupants were still not there. They decided to stay in the dorm. If you're wondering why Hyuga did not leave for Europe; He decided to abandon that trip and come with the whole team. Besides it won't be as much fun without him.

**-Inside-**

Sanae stared at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa stared back.

Sanae stared at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa stared back.

'And that goes on for thirty fucking minutes.' Thought an angry Genzo who was stuck looking at the couple together with Hyuga, the tiger. Not to mention that both of their eyes are about to fall off.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP STARING AT EACH OTHER'S FACES RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I'LL THROW A ROCK AT YOUR STUPID FACES!" an irritated Hyuga yelled.

Kimby appears and swats him on the head with her little pink fan that was covered with little Hello Kitties. Talk about Kimby-ish!

"Don't yell at others Kojiro! It's rude! Besides, their love is so strong like the sun that spreads its light in the sky…" Kimby said yapping on about glorious love of all time.

The others looked at her weirdly.

"She's too childish. Can't she act more of her age?" Rianne glared at Kimby who was brushing the hair of her Barbie doll while lecturing the tiger who wasn't listening but looking at Sanae and Tsubasa who were still staring at each other.

Kassandra nodded, totally agreeing with the older girl.

"Come on girls. Let her be. That's her personality." Rika said although inside she wanted to kick Mitateshi out of the group.

Tsubasa and Sanae continued to stare deep into each other's eyes as if the other will disappear even if they blink just once.

Way weird…

I mean… sure they're engaged we all know how their love surpasses even the laws of life but staring at each other all day? Isn't that a bit boring?

"Guys, where are we going for your second year of being engaged?" Ana asked, trying to break their trance.

No use. The couple paid no attention to her.

Ana pouted.

She hated being ignored she stuck her tongue out at the two lovebirds before sitting beside Yuki in the sofa and to drink some hot chocolate.

"Hmph! Just because they're engaged doesn't mean they can ignore others especially me!" she exclaimed then took a sip of HOT choco.

"Oww!" she screamed while fanning her tongue with her hand. "Wy din you tell mm tha ths w ht?" she asked in a muffled voice since she was sticking her tongue out.

Yuki giggled. "Well you didn't ask!"

After the heat was gone, Ana threw a disgusted look at her drink then at the couple. Then she spilled her chocolate at a pot of plant beside her.

Yuki giggled.

Ana glared again… at the engaged couple who were still frozen at their spots.

"Calm down Ana! Let them savor their love." Yuki said then took a couple of pictures.

"What are those for?" Riza asked.

Yuki smiled. "Souvenirs…" she replied simply.

Lina smiled. "Ooh… show them to me after they're developed, okay?"

Yuki nodded enthusiastically.

"I got it!" Krizzie yelled from her room. She ran outside to them waving a paper above her head.

"Got what?" Genzo asked. He was finally free from staring at Sanae and Tsubasa.

"I've finally decided where we're going this summer! I'm sure you guys don't want to spend the rest of the summer in the dorm. I, myself am sick of this walls!"

The others nodded.

"So… we're we going?" Taro asked.

"The beach… right?" Yuki asked.

"Even better! We're going to the Pearl of the East!" she exclaimed.

Izawa peered over Krizzie's shoulder to look at the paper she was holding.

Krizzie looked at him.

"We're going to…"

But Izawa cut her off. "The Philippines?" he asked, reading the note.

Krizzie nodded. "Yup! Why? Any problems?" she asked.

Izawa slowly backed away, shaking his head muttering "No! Nothing at all!"

Krizzie looked at everyone.

"So it's settled then." She said. "We're going to Philippines! Okay everyone get some sleep! We'll get ready then leave the day after tomorrow!" Krizzie announced.

**Date:** April 2, 2004 (Fri.)

**At the plane**

They were hovering above the clouds peacefully…

"I can't believe you talked me into going with you!" Genzo said in disbelief.

…Or not…

"Well, we're here so deal with it!" Krizzie snapped in front.

They hired a private plane just to go to their destination, being rich, Sanae's mom paid for it without hesitation.

"Have a fun trip!" she said before they made their way to the plane.

Kimby wiggled in her seat.

"They told me the Philippines have a paradise!" she exclaimed happily. "You know Boracay; they told me that that beach is so wonderful!" Kimby giggled in delight.

"And then there's Luneta, they told me that Rizal is a cute guy and his monument is there. Oh I hope I'll see him soon!"

Her companions groaned.

"Do me a favor Mitateshi and SHUT UP!" Akari yelled from another seat in the plane.

"H-Hai..." Kimby whimpered.

"You know Kimby… Rizal died a long time ago during the Spanish era so don't get your hopes up to high, he got blasted with a gun and he's practically all bones right now, besides the two of you won't make a good match." Ian told her.

"I agree. You should find another guy." Rueloko chirped.

"O-Okay…" Kimby mumbled.

"Are we there yet?" Masao and Kazuo asked in unison.

"We still have a long way to go guys." Ken said with a smile.

"Oi! Wakashimazu! Go get me a juice will you?" Hyuga.

"Sure Hyuga-kun." Ken cooed before ordering a juice from the stewardess.

"Hey. You guys sure you're not going out?" Ishizaki asked.

"Or have you already made out?" Urabe asked.

"Shut up both of you if you don't want to die!" Hyuga growled.

The two snickered.

"Hey! Isn't the clouds just beautiful?" Jito said dreamily.

**Krizzie and Yuki**: 0.o… OOC

**Yuki:** You know: you're going crazy!

**Krizzie:** Thank you! Thank you! Now, back to the story!

"I agree." Kimby said, sitting beside the big guy.

Yuki sat beside her other fellow cheerleaders.

"I think Kimby has finally found her match." She whispered.

Krizzie, Ana, Akari, Chary, Riza, Rianne, Kimi, Lina, Rika, Kihyan, Ria and Kassandra snickered.

"They're a good match but not a cute couple." Akari whispered.

They all laughed.

**Krizzie:** I think I'm starting to feel bad for Kimby…

**Yuki:** Eh?

**Krizzie:** NOT!

**Yuki:** BAKANA!

**Krizzie:** HAHAHAhaHaAH!

"Hey guys! I brought some tea and cookies, I'm wondering if you would like some." Yoshiko said.

"Tea and cookies sound great Yoshiko!" Matsuyama exclaimed.

Kassandra, Yuki and Krizzie exchanged looks; even Kimi was joining their little teasing game.

"I think I know who will get engaged next…" Krizzie sniggered.

Yuki and Kassandra nodded then began to laugh like complete idiots. Kimi giggled. They stared at each other, then at Yoshiko then burst out laughing.

"Guys! Don't be so rude!" Denni shushed them.

The three pouted. "Aww… we were only having some fun…"

"Hey! Yoshiko! Some cookies please!" Rueloko yelled, spraying some cookie bits from his mouth around.

Ana whacked him on the head using the paper fan Akari made. She muttered "thanks" to Akari before glaring at Rueloko.

"Learn some manners." She hissed.

Yoshiko giggled. "It's fine Ana. As long as he enjoys my cookies, I'm happy." She said.

Ana looked at Farano's manager slyly. "When you said 'he' did you mean Rueloko… or do you mean Matsuyama?"

Yoshiko blushed. And out in the corner, Matsuyama could be seen blushing as well.

"BULLS-EYE!" everyone chorused.

"Ah… uh… um… err… uhn…." Matsuyama uttered. Those were really incoherent words…

Trina, who was getting impatient, pushed Matsuyama towards Yoshiko.

Come on! Haven't they done this ago at the airport before Yoshiko went to America? So what is the blushing all about? And what's with the stammering?

They should've been going out by now but nooooo… they decided to pretend nothing happened and just be 'friends'. No one said anything that friends can't fall in love! And nobody said that a team manager cannot fall in love with the team captain! Look at Sanae and Tsubasa! They're even engaged already!

**Yuki:** Calm down…

**Krizzie:** How do you expect me to calm down? I'm writing an important part!

**Yuki:** (eyes narrow) This is an important part? (Raps knuckles on fellow author's head) For your information this story is about Sanae and Tsubasa but you're writing about other pairings!

**Krizzie:** The more pairings, the better!

Well for a very thrilling twenty minutes, they stood there, Yoshiko was looking at Matsuyama and Matsuyama was looking at the floor.

Why does he have to stare at the goddamn floor? There's an awfully pretty girl right in front of him if he hasn't' notice yet!

**Yuki:** For the last time CALM DOWN YOU DARN WOMAN!

**Krizzie:** (takes in deep breath) Okay...

**Yuki:** That's it… breathe in… breathe out… feeling better?

**Krizzie:** Yeah. Thanks.

**Yuki:** No problem.

Finally Matsuyama looked at Yoshiko's BEAUTIFUL face… as beautiful as Sanae's face… well… Captain Tsubasa characters… what do you expect? Although some of them have faces only a mother can love…

That seemed a bit harsh…

Whatever…

Let's get on with the story.

"Um…" muttered Matsuyama while blushing.

"Yes?" Yoshiko asked, turning redder than a tomato.

"Would…would… you… would you… AW HECK! WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND, MY LOVER, MY PARTNER FOR LIFE AS IN FOREVER OR WHATEVER? IF I CAN'T RIGHT NOW CAN I COURT YOU? ANSWER ME YES OR NO! NOT MAYBE NOT MAYBE NOT! …Well?"

Everyone looked at Yoshiko expectantly.

The girls were biting their nails in excitement while the boys were staring wide-eyed at the Farano captain.

"Um… sure!" Yoshiko said.

Suddenly Rueloko spoke up again. "Hey! He said yes or no! 'Um… sure!' is not a proper answer! Stupid!"

Akari passed Ana the fan who in turn slammed it on Rueloko's head. "You're the one who's stupid!" she muttered.

"I-Itai!" the male cheerleader muttered, holding his head.

"Serves you right." Ria said, looking at him with disdain written all over her face.

"Let's just forget about that curly-haired idiot and have fun!" the Tachibana twins said and turned on the radio then started dancing on the beat. Everyone else followed their lead and soon, even the flight attendants were dancing with them.

"This is fun." Ina said.

"Uh-huh." Kimby agreed, twirling like a ballerina.

Everyone let out a cry of disgust except for a certain big boy dancing beside Kimby.

Yep. You guessed it. Jito…

"That… is so disgusting!" Kihyan said, making a face.

"I have to agree with you on that one!" Rueloko said, grimacing.

"Let's just ignore them!" Ana said and began to dance in a more modern way.

The others joined her, swaying their bodies with the beat, the Tachibana twins even did a handstand.

And soon, they were about to land at the Ninoy Aquino International Airport.

**At the airport**

"Wow… it's so big!" Ishizaki said, letting his greedy eyes survey the place.

"You know, this place was once bombed by some loser." Krizzie stated.

"Whatever Kurisaki, we don't care about anything you have to say!" Genzo said.

Krizzie punched him on the head.

"Well, we don't want to hear anything from you either! At least I'm saying sensible things unlike you!"

Genzo grunted something about arrogant cheerleaders that is until the whole cheerleading team glared at him, after that he closed his mouth.

"So, Krizzie since you organized this trip, where will we stay?" Tsubasa asked as he was cuddling Sanae while waiting for their luggage at the conveyor belt.

Hyuga was looking around; His eyes darting around in every direction. Now what can he be looking for?

Everyone ignored him and waited for Krizzie's answer.

"At the most magnificent hotel in this area!" Krizzie replied cheerfully.

**Manila Hotel**

They all went out of their taxis and stared at the large building that loomed before them.

"Krizzie… you sure outdid yourself." Sanae muttered.

Krizzie grinned. "No I didn't. You mother will pay for all our expenses. She said so herself."

Sanae smiled. "No… I mean choosing this! It's gorgeous!"

"Well, I want the best for the soon-to-be Sanae Oozora."

Sanae blushed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go get our rooms!" Yuki exclaimed.

They entered the large double doors and found themselves in a vast room where a table was set in front with a large vase occupying it. The vase contained some flowers, naturally.

"Wow…" they all muttered.

Krizzie literally hopped to the receptionist's desk and asked for the rooms of the Japan team.

"It's straight ahead ma'am." The receptionist informed. "Here are your keys. Every room is a room for two."

"What? But I though Mrs. Nakazawa hired a room for each of us!" Krizzie asked.

"Nope. It clearly states in the order that it should all be a room for two. You would have to share." The receptionist replied.

**Yuki:** Wait… who am I staying with?

**Krizzie:** Be patient! I'm typing as fast as I can!

**Yuki:** Just tell me in advance.

**Krizzie:** You wish!

**Yuki:** Humph!

**Krizzie:** Humph you too!

"Okay, we have to share a room. Do you guys want to have it co-ed or girls with boys then boys with girls?" Krizzie asked.

"That's just the same…" Yuki reminded not so politely.

"Whatever! Well guys?" Krizzie said, glaring at the smirking Yuki.

"Let's just draw lots." Chary suggested with a shrug.

Krizzie nodded then took her trusty pen and trusty notebook from her trusty soccer backpack then began to write down a couple of numbers. After that, she gave each of them one, except for Sanae and Tsubasa and Yoshiko and Matsuyama who already decided they will stay together for their love's sake. And of course, the Tachibana twins already decided to room together since nobody liked to share a room with either of them.

"Just don't do anything I won't do!" Akari piped at Tsubasa, Sanae, Matsuyama and Yoshiko before everyone started hooting and cheering.

Krizzie interrupted them with her irritated voice. "Let's get this stupid thing over with! I'm suffering from jetlag!"

"Those who get the same number stay together!" she added.

Everyone peered in their papers.

Here are the duos: No complaining!

ROOM 100

Sanae Nakazawa

Tsubasa Oozora

ROOM 101

Matsuyama Hikaru

Yoshiko Fujisawa

ROOM 102

Hyuga Kojiro

Ken Wakashimazu

ROOM 103

Ryo Ishizaki

Urabe Hanji

ROOM 104

Hirochi Jito

Kimby Mitateshi

ROOM 105

Lina Hayamasaki

Riza Kawamori

ROOM 106

Kihyan Matsamura

Kassandra Koleen

ROOM 107

Genzo Wakabayashi

Yuki Tamane

ROOM 108

Krizzie Kurisaki

Mamoru Izawa

ROOM 109

Ina Tanashi

Kimi Tanamashi

ROOM 110

Yuzo Morisaki

Ana Kabayakawa

ROOM 111

Taro Misaki

Denni Amano

ROOM 112

Makoto Soda

Rianne Sagara

ROOM 113

Masao Tachibana

Kazuo Tachibana

ROOM 114

Rueloko Mido

Nitta Shun

ROOM 115

Jun Misugi

Yayoi Aoba

ROOM 116

Mitsuru Sano

Trina Tomanagi

ROOM 117

Rika Dumonoji

Louei Kakei

ROOM 118

Hajime Taki

Teppei Kisugi

ROOM 119

Chary Kirisawa

Ria Nayomi

ROOM 120

Akari Hattori

Ian Hiyane

ROOM 121

Kumi Sugimoto

Shingo Takasugi

**Krizzie:** I'm getting dizzy… too many names…

**Yuki:** Serves you right for stealing my place in the computer!

**Krizzie:** I did not! It was my turn to write a chapter you goofball! You already wrote chapter four!

**Yuki:** Whatever! As if I care!

Krizzie scoffs and resumes typing.

**Yuki: **Why did you pair me up with HIM of all people? You know I don't like Genzo.

**Krizzie:** You're just saying that. I know you're head over heels in love with him. I'm just doing you a favor.

**Yuki:** (face red) Wh-What are you talking about?

**Krizzie:** I'm not dumb Yuki… (smirks)

"Okay guys! Let's get unloading! We'll be spending a whole year here and we'll be having the time of our lives starting today!" Krizzie exclaimed.

They all went to their respective rooms, some were happy of the arrangement, especially the engaged couple and the going out couple.

But the pair that was most irritated of all was Genzo and Yuki.

"I hate you." Yuki stated all the while during their trip to room 107.

"Who says I like you?" Genzo snapped, glaring back.

Yuki growled. How unlucky can a girl get staying with an arrogant jerk that did nothing but criticize others?

Yuki growled again. It's definitely wasn't her day. How come Krizzie didn't get to stay with him? After all, their captain can handle this guy more than she could. She just gets all over-sentimental around him and she hated that.

She woke up from her thoughts when Genzo tapped her on the shoulder.

"We're here." He stated.

Yuki blushed from embarrassment before placing keys Krizzie had given her on the slot. Next door, Krizzie and Izawa had already moved in.

And so had Kihyan and Kassandra.

"Would you please hurry it up? We don't have all day." Genzo said, placing his hands behind his head.

"O-Okay…" Yuki stammered then turned the lock. Genzo seemed startled about her behavior. It's not everyday you see Yuki Tamane stutter.

They went inside.

Yuki beamed. The room was wonderful, with a single king size bed, a magnificent side table, a fancy lamp…

Wait… a SINGLE king-size bed?

Didn't they say it's a room for two?

Does that mean they have to sleep side by side?

Ugh! Hell no way!

Yuki and Genzo rushed outside, only to find all the co-ed roommates (Except for the official couples) outside as well, all blushing furiously.

"What the hell is going on?" Taro exclaimed, trying to calm down a tomato red Denni.

"Hey! I won't do anything to you!" Taro assured.

"That's not what I'm worried about! It's just uneasy to be sleeping in one bed with a guy!" Denni explained.

The girls nodded, and the one who nodded so hard that her head was about to fall off was Yuki.

Sleeping beside Genzo? No way!

"Am I that bad?" Genzo asked.

"Hell yeah!" Yuki yelled.

"I can be good in bed too…" he said in a husky voice that made Yuki cringe.

Akari, Ana and Krizzie punched him on the head.

"Try to do anything to her and you can consider yourself dead!" they chorused.

Genzo frowned while massaging his head. Heck that was a good punch! Times three!

Kumi had a disgusted look on.

"Being in the same room with Shingo is revolting enough but sharing the same bed? That's disgusting! If he was Bas, I wouldn't mind!" Kumi exclaimed, pointing at Shingo.

"Look who's talking! Do you think **I'M** happy sharing the room with you? Dream on! And stop your fantasies about Tsubasa! He's already engaged for heaven's sake!"

Denni was still shaking.

Krizzie went inside their room and called for room service. In a flash, a guy named Shouji was standing beside them, asking what was wrong.

"Well, the problem is the rooms have only one bed." Krizzie explained.

"And sleeping beside a guy is nothing to be proud of!" Yuki exclaimed, making the situation more embarrassing than it is now.

Shouji raised a brow. Yuki blushed from embarrassment making Genzo snicker. Good thing everyone was too wrapped up in the situation to mind him.

"Well, Mrs. Nakazawa firmly requested that we give the team one bed rooms." Shouji explained.

Now we wonder why she did that.

"Can we at least have an extra bed for room 111? Our friend here is shaking." Sanae asked.

"And room 121!" Kumi followed.

"Very well…"

"Wait! I want one for room 107!" Yuki and Genzo chorused.

"And room 108!" Izawa and Krizzie shouted at Shouji's ear.

"And can we please have one for room 104?" Kimby requested.

"We're quite sorry… only two extra beds are currently available because out of all your rooms there are only two rooms that originally had two beds." After that, Shouji left.

"No way!" Yuki and Genzo chorused.

Krizzie and Izawa frowned.

"I should've requested one for our room first…" Krizzie grumbled.

Jito blushed and if you look closely, Kimby was blushing as well; it's just that it wasn't too visible with her thick make-up.

Ina rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't like sharing! I bet you guys would do something tonight!" she exclaimed, causing the two to blush even more.

Everyone snickered.

**Yuki:** HAhahaHAhaHAhA!

**Krizzie:** (rolls eyes) You like that pairing, don't you?

**Yuki:** (smirks) It will certainly be amusing.

**Both authors laughed…**

The others went out as well. The ones who got paired up with the same gender were smiling idiotically while the couples had satisfied smiles.

"Hey no making-out!" Akari warned teasingly.

Everyone laughed at the double couple's blushing faces.

"Since we can't do anything about it, let's just unpack our things then go to sleep." Kimi suggested.

"Sounds good." Everyone agreed.

They went inside their rooms and began to unpack. Suddenly, Yuki had an idea. She quickly went out then knocked on room 108.

Krizzie opened it.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why don't we switch rooms? Please!" she begged.

Krizzie looked at her as if she was going crazy.

"No way girl! You know I hate that goalkeeper and if we happen to stay in one room, you'd find him dead the next morning, and trust me jail is not a place where you can have fun."

"Well, he'll probably be dead by the time WE WENT INSIDE!" Yuki hissed.

Krizzie smiled. "Go Yuki! Did you already kill him? I thought you already went inside!"

"Killed who?" Izawa asked from inside.

"Genzo." Krizzie replied simply.

"I still haven't killed him!" Yuki hissed. "But if I stayed a minute longer he would be bathing in his own blood right now!"

"Don't do that! Who would help us during our matches?" Izawa growled.

They pouted. "Fine."

Then Yuki had another idea!

"Izawa! Can we exchange rooms?" she begged.

Izawa shook his head.

"No way! I don't get along with Genzo either and Tsubasa one told me that he snores… And if you ask me, I hate a noisy roommate. Speaking of which, you DON"T snore, do you Krizzie?"

Krizzie shook her head.

"Good."

Yuki sighed. Well, there goes her chance.

Yuki frowned. They were right. Who in their right mind would like to sleep beside Genzo Wakabayashi?

Krizzie turned to Yuki.

"You can just tie him up on the couch. All of the rooms are sweet rooms so we have a kitchen, a sofa, a bedroom and a bathroom. Just tie him up on the sofa." Krizzie gave her a wink before heading inside to fix her things.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she exclaimed, referring to Krizzie's wink.

"Don't play dumb!" Krizzie shouted from inside.

"I'm not playing!"

Inside room 100, Sanae and Tsubasa were trying hard not to laugh.

"Poor Yuki…" Sanae muttered.

"Well, at least we have things our way!" Tsubasa said happily. Three more years and he'd be officially married with Sanae, he can't wait but because of his promise, he'd have to.

So they greeted each other good night and went to bed. The rooms had been fixed and rooms 111 and 120 have two beds.

**Yuki:** I wanna see each room!

**Krizzie:** Fine… fine…

ROOM 100

Tsubasa stared at Sanae's face which was only a few inches away from him.

Has it been so long since he had stared at her angelic face? She seems so peaceful… How he wished every night he could see her like this.

He blushed, realizing what his thoughts had been, hugged her close then fell asleep.

ROOM 101

Yoshiko blushed while eyeing the bed. Matsuyama was really red too.

How can they solve this?

"Um, Yoshiko… you take the bed, I'll just sleep at the couch.

Without waiting for her reply, he went out to the sofa. Yoshiko smiled, he was such a gentleman. 'I should pay him back.' She thought before falling asleep.

ROOM 102

Hyuga and Ken slept side by side; it's no big deal for them.

As soon as they opened the door, they both literally threw themselves at the bed and began snoring, not even bothering to close the door, or fixing their stuff. If Rika saw them they would be in a whole heap of cleaning trouble…

ROOM 103

Ishizaki went inside first, took half of the bed and then his drool went out of his open mouth. Urabe came in and did the same thing to the other half of the bed.

Yeah…

Eew…

ROOM 104

Jito was a big boy (as Taro called him) and he took up most of the bed so Kimby ended of snuggling against him.

Yeah…

Eew…

Again…

ROOM 105

Well, since Lina and Riza are both girls and they're best friends, they sleep side by side with no problems at all! They even faced each other and hugged each other like pillows.

ROOM 106

Kassandra had taken up most of the space on the bed. Good thing Kihyan is very patient girl!

ROOM 107

Oh no… This is where the problem starts…

Yuki was glaring at Genzo and Genzo was glaring back.

"I get the bed!" Yuki hissed.

"What do you take me for? A stupid idiot? Who says I'll give the bed to you!"

Totally pissed off, Yuki took Krizzie's advice and tied him on the couch, and of course covering his mouth with a piece of rolled-up sock from his drawer.

"And stay there!" she yelled before closing her eyes.

ROOM 108

Well, they've separated the bed with a long pillow…

Krizzie took the right side and Izawa took the left, since the bed is big there's no problem.

ROOM 109

Ina Tanashi and Kimi Tanamashi

Well, they're both girls… so no big deal… and besides they're best of friends! They both fell asleep… but not before chatting about the latest anime!

ROOM 110

The room of Morisaki and Ana… well, they are sharing the bed but they were having the back to back position. You know, not facing the other and pretending the bed is all theirs…

ROOM 111

In this room, everything is under control since they both have separate beds. No fighting… and both of them are the most behaved in the group as well. Good ol' Denni and Taro.

ROOM 112

Well, in this room, Soda was sleeping at the couch and Rianne was happy on the bed. They've organized a schedule on who stays on the bed on what day. Yap!

ROOM 113

The same as Izzy's and Urabe's room. Drool-drenched bed… Stupid twins…

ROOM 114

In this room, Rueloko and Nitta fit perfectly on the bed. Well, they're not exactly big guys…

ROOM 115

Things are getting mushy! Jun and Yayoi are sleeping on each other's arms tonight!

ROOM 116

Sano and Trina had a hard time figuring out how to settle their argument then finally decided that ignoring each other was the best idea so ignore they did.

ROOM 117

Rika and Louei are not sleeping right now; they're still solving some math problems Louei got from the net. Riza and Ina would be a really great help right now…

ROOM 118

Teppei and Hajime's room were a mess… just wait tomorrow if they don't get in trouble with the room service.

ROOM 119

The room occupied by Chary and Ria.

The room was neat and everything is organized… except for a few drawing tools scattered on the floor…

ROOM 120

Akari and Ian slept beside each other with no problem at all. Ian was a quiet girl and Akari didn't seem to mind having her for company. Although Akari did want a noisy roommate.

ROOM 121

Well, they have their separate beds. They should be happy now!

**Date:** April 3, 2004 (Sat.)

After everyone was awake, they went out, hired 2 large buses since one can't contain all of them.

For zero arguments over bus seats:

Occupants of from room 100 up to room 110 boarded bus 1.

Occupants from room 111 up to 121 boarded bus 2.

First, they visited the Luneta park.

The park was wide and there was plenty of grass at the middle.

"Wow!" Tsubasa took his bag where his soccer ball was and began running around.

"Hey guys! Let's practice!" he invited.

The whole soccer team rejoiced while the cheerleading team pouted.

This was supposed to be celebration of Sanae's and Tsubasa's engagement not a soccer practice! Besides they won't join the regionals this year… or so the cheerleaders think.

Kimby turned around and her eyes sparkled upon seeing Rizal's monument.

"Jito! Can you take my picture?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

Jito left the team and took Kimby's pictures beside the statue.

Suddenly, they heard whispers all around them.

"Ang tatanga naman ng mga 'to! Parang ngayon lang nakakita ng statwa ni Rizal!" a guy smoking a cigarette whispered to a red-haired girl beside him. The girl's hair was obviously dyed and it seemed the parlor didn't do a good job.

Krizzie, Yuki, Ana, Akari and Rueloko glared at the duo. They can understand Filipino and if you can understand it too, you'll understand why they're so angry.

"Tumakbo na kayo kung gusto niyo pang mabuhay!" Krizzie yelled.

The weird couple's eyes widened upon realizing the foreigners understood them. Seeing that most of them can fight, they left without a word.

"Um guys… what exactly did they and Krizzie say?" Izawa asked.

Yuki explained.

"Well, the guys said that we were pretty dumb and it seemed like it was our first time seeing a statue of Rizal then Krizzie told them to run if they still want to live."

"Oh…" everyone mumbled.

Then, you could see that most of the guys were cracking their knuckles.

"You should've told us earlier that that was what they said! We would've taken care of them by ourselves!" Ken exclaimed.

"Well, they're gone now so let's just forget about it." Rueloko said.

Everyone nodded. If they start their stay here with a fight, it might not end so well…

So they went along with the tour, letting their eyes savor Rizal's work during the Spanish reign. How he fought for he's country's sake using his novels. They even signed up at the room that was filled with notes and even gave some donation.

**Krizzie:** If you had been there, you'll understand what I'm saying.

**Yuki:** That's the room where there were words written both on the walls and the floor if I remember correctly.

**Krizzie:** Yup!

Then they went out and played a little game of tag before going around Rizal park.

**Yuki:** Luneta Park and Rizal Park are only one… right?

**Krizzie:** Yeah.

"Look! Rizal's footprints!" Rueloko exclaimed then let his feet follow the golden path.

"This is where Rizal had walked from his prison to the place where he was shot." Krizzie stated.

Kimby winced and Jito comforted her.

Yuki rolled her eyes. 'Could they be even more disgusting?' she thought

Then they went to buys some ice cream and some souvenirs.

After that they all went home, since tomorrow is Sunday, they will go see the planetarium which is near the Manila Hotel. Krizzie said it would be fantastic so why not try it. After all, Sanae's mother was sending them money constantly.

**Date:** April 4, 2004 (Sun.)

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!" Riza screamed only to find out she was alone in their room.

"Eh? Lina? Oh no! They left me!" she rushed in the bathroom, showered, changed her clothes then went outside.

"What took you so long?" Louei asked.

"Gomen nasai…" Riza muttered.

"Whatever. Can we go now? I'm starving!" Ishizaki complained.

"Let's go!" Tsubasa and Sanae chorused so they went out, chose a restaurant then ordered and ate to their heart's content.

Then they boarded their buses and went to the planetarium.

The place was big… but nothing compared to the hotel. They went inside and bought some tickets.

"42 tickets please." Hajime said since he was ordered by Sanae to buy some.

**Krizzie:** I forgot how one ticket costs so let's pretend it costs 20Php. Okay?

**Yuki:** Sure. Why not?

"840Php." The cashier replied.

Hajime turned to the others for help. All he had in his pockets were Japanese yen and it didn't look like there was any money changer around.

Rueloko sighed, took some peso bills out of his wallet and paid their tickets.

"I only lent my money." He stated.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I don't have Philippine money." Hajime apologized.

Rueloko plainly nodded.

"Okay, let's get inside!" Louei said.

They went inside and occupied the second row.

Soon, a voice filled the room, starting the lecture about outer space. Everyone, the team and other people, looked up and found themselves at space, floating with asteroids, planets and stars.

They screamed when they went fast and the rocks were all a blur.

"This is great…" Izawa mumbled.

They all agreed and savored their trip until it was over.

"It was as if we were really in outer space!" Teppei exclaimed.

"The stars were so romantic…" Kimby and Jito sighed.

Everyone groaned.

**Krizzie**: I'm sorry for those who like Jito…

**Yuki:** Me one! Me two! Me three!

**Krizzie:** Shut up.

"What do we do next?" Tsubasa asked.

Krizzie paused and thought for a while. "Since today Sunday, I suggest we all go to the church and hear mass."

"Where?" Sanae asked.

Krizzie rubbed her chin. Actually, she didn't live in Manila so she wasn't really familiar with the place.

"I know! How about we try the Manila Cathedral? It's an ancient church built by the Spaniards during their reign at this country. It is said to be a magnificent structure." she said.

They shrugged. Well, you can't blame them! They're foreigners after all. They know nothing about this place for Christ's sake!

"Hey…" Hyuga uttered suddenly.

"What is it now?" an irritated Riza asked.

"I think we're lacking someone…" he replied.

"WE DON'T! WE DON'T!" The Tachibana twins chorused.

"Shut up! I just have the feeling…"

"If you're referring to Maki, didn't she say she had to attend some sort of school back at Japan that's why she can't go with us?" Ken said.

Hyuga blushed upon hearing his crush's name.

"W-Well… it's not her…"

"I think I know who you're talking about!" Nitta exclaimed.

"Wait… I think I do too…" Rianne said.

They all looked around them.

They're eyes widened and when they opened their mouths, one name surfaced.

"TAKESHI!"

**Korea**

Little Takeshi looked around in fright. God, he knew nothing of this place. Sure, they looked like some people at Japan but this little boy just felt like an outsider… poor little Takeshi…

"Hyuga-sempai?" he squeaked.

He was currently standing at some weird airport and nobody has picked him up.

Want to know what happened?

Read on…

**Flashback**

Sanae's mom looked at the tickets she had bought…

"Oh… I'm sorry… I think I forgot to buy Takeshi a ticket." She said.

Takeshi looked at her in disbelief. He may be small but is that the reason she forgot him? He should really think of taking some growth pills.

**Krizzie:** I can't resist putting that scene on…

**Yuki:** Get on with the story!

"I have an idea!" Genzo piped up.

Everyone looked at him. Whatever he was about to say… it better be good.

"Just stuff the boy in a bag. No one would notice."

They shared looks.

Well, it's the only idea they've got…

Why not try it?

**End of Flashback**

And that's the story how little Takeshi ended up somewhere else. The bag was delivered to a different country and now he's alone in a foreign land…

Oh…

Poor little Takeshi…

**Philippines**

"Let's forget I ever reminded you guys he was missing, alright?" Hyuga asked.

The others nodded.

"Okay, now…let's go to the Manila Cathedral." Izawa said.

The others nodded.

…

Well?

…

…

"MOVE IT!" Krizzie yelled. Everyone went to their assigned buses, waited for the bus to move, then stared outside too see the view.

They reached to church with no trouble, toured the place, receiving glares from the mass-goers then went on. Not minding if they disturbed the priest during his homily. Krizzie, Yuki, Akari, Ana and Rueloko tried to warn them but they went on, even pointing at the statues of the saints as they went.

Krizzie, Yuki, Akari, Ana and Rueloko stayed at the sides, acting as if they weren't included with the horrible group.

"Do you guys know them?" Yuki asked. The four shook their heads.

"What rotten kids…" Rueloko muttered.

"And babastos…" an old lady beside them hissed. The five tried to stifle their laughter. The team just made themselves look stupid.

When they went out, the five joined them, making sure the other mass-goers didn't notice that they were with them. In short, they were keeping their distance.

"Uh… what did she say?" Ishizaki asked.

"You lacked manners." Yuki translated loud enough from her place.

"Oh…" Izzy said then turned around.

"SORRY OLD LADY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO DISTURB YOU!" He yelled.

All the people attending mass faced towards their direction.

"Susmaryosep!" they all chorused. (Of you don't know Filipino, it is pronounced as 'Sus-mar-yo-sep? Get it?)

This who can't understand English turned to the five who can understand it.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph…" Yuki, Krizzie, Ana, Akari and Rueloko translated, still over ten meters away from them and glaring at them, acting like the mass-goers.

"Eh?" everyone else asked.

Yuki decided to tell them ssssllllllloowwwwwlllllllyyyyyy…

"Sus: Jesus; mary: Mary; osep: Joseph" she said clearly.

"Ahhhhhh…" they all said, beginning to understand.

They went away, all blushing since their situation was so humiliating and they have Izzy to thank for that!

They all glared at him when they were a fair distance away from the church.

Ishizaki let his eyes roam around, to escape all the glares he was receiving.

Then something caught his eyes.

He began to run towards a little grill guided by a tall lean… um… Filipino guy…

"Hey dude… what are these called?" Izzy asked with a grin. "They smell great!"

Rueloko followed him.

"Izzy! Do you know what those are?" he asked quickly, throwing Izzy a quick glance before returning his gaze back at the being cooked… uh… food…

"No! That's why I'm asking. Duh!"

"Kindly answer him sir." Rueloko told the guy.

The guy looked at him weirdly; obviously he's not used to so many people. There are 42 of them, for the love of Christ!

He pointed to a curly thingy-thingy.

"Isaw…"

Then pointed at a meat looking thingy-thingy…

"Ano yan…um… dugo…"

"You want me to translate?" Ana whispered to the others at the back.

They nodded.

"Chicken intestines and blood."

She snickered when their faces turned green.

"Seriously?"

Ana nodded.

They covered their mouths with their hands, obviously trying to prevent their breakfast from escaping.

Izzy, being stupid and all, bought a plastic full of it and joined them at the buses.

Sure the smell isn't really that bad but after knowing what it was… you could say everyone doesn't look too good.

"You know, even if I've eaten one of those before, and brushed my teeth a thousand of times, I'm still disgusted at the sight of it." Rueloko admitted.

They looked at him strangely.

Krizzie spoke up first. "Weeeeeee… Talaga lang? Nakakain ka na nito?"

Now they had everyone's attention.

"Oo! Tinatawag mo ba akong sinungaling?"

They all looked at Yuki the translator.

"Krizzie said: Really? You've eaten one of those before? Then Rueloko went: Of course! Are you calling me a liar?" Yuki said as fast as she could.

"Oh…" everyone muttered.

Then Krizzie and Rueloko were engaged to a glaring contest, with Yuki right in the middle.

"O ano? Sapakan na 'to!" Krizzie yelled.

"Subukan mo lang! Uupakan na talaga kita!" Rueloko yelled back.

"Ano ba 'yan! Nag-aaway lang kayo dahil lang sa isaw!" Ana scolded.

"Krizzie said: Let's fight! Rueloko said: Just try I'm going to beat you to a pulp! Then Ana told them: What the heck are you doing? You're just fighting over a chicken intestine!" Yuki translated.

"You know guys, I'm really tired. Let's go back to the hotel and get some shuteye." Louei suggested.

Everyone agreed. So they went home and slept. Izzy gave his food to some street children since he didn't have the appetite to eat them anyway. That's enough excitement for a day.

**Date:** April 5, 2004 (Mon.)

They were all crowded at a large table, not having an appetite at all.

Genzo was playing with his peas and the rest were even sleeping at the table.

"Are we going to go somewhere today?" Kumi asked.

"I don't think I have the energy to go out. I'm gonna sleep." Krizzie said, rubbing her eyes. She stood up; leaving her food then went to their room. The rest followed.

Mondays are really bummers; with or without classes.

**Date:** April 6, 2004 (Tue.)

She opened her eyes and looked around her. Then a very horrid face met her eyes. She screamed as loud as she could…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? MAKE ME DEAF?" Genzo shouted as he covered his ears with a pillow.

Yuki stared at the face… she forgot she was supposed to be his roommate. What a nightmare!

"Oh…" she mumbled.

Genzo glared at him. Yesterday was a boring day and so was this one. There was nothing else they could except slump in their respective rooms unless Krizzie made up her mind where to go.

A knock on the door startled them both.

Krizzie's face appeared then her cheerful smile turned into an amused one.

"Ooh… I thought you hated each other?" she asked, raising a brow.

Genzo and Yuki threw her a confused look then stared at the position they were in. A blush crept on their cheeks. Yuki was tangled above while Genzo was stuck at the bottom.

"Hey Yuki! Isn't that what you would call… let's see… cute?" After saying that, the cheerleading captain burst out laughing, even coming to the point where she was rolling down the floor.

"Ha… ha… very funny." Yuki said as she stood up. Genzo was still stuck at his place. Suddenly, the whole team was at the door. They've all witnessed it… on no…

"We're not going anywhere today. You can go out if you wish but no group outing!" Krizzie exclaimed before pushing the others out.

"See Yuki… you really get my wink." She whispered before closing the door.

Yuki blushed… maybe she does get the wink…

Wink!

**Krizzie:** I'll stop there for now, this chapter is too much

**Yuki:** Okay! We'll just continue the rest of the story on the upcoming chapters! Stay tuned!

**Sayonara!**


	6. The Second Step Part II

THE WEDDING

By: silver gem yuki and Krizzie

**Krizzie:** Hiya minna-san! I'm here to greet you all…

**Yuki:** Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Krizzie:** Yeah! This is a late present for all our readers!

**Yuki:** Love you guys!

Krizzie tackles the keyboard.

**Krizzie:** This one's mine! Yuki's turn is on the third year! Fire away Misaki-kun!

**Taro:** silver gem yuki and Krizzie don't own Captain Tsubasa

**Yuki:** Very cute! Uh… I mean very GOOD!

**Taro:** If you don't need me anymore, I'll be going. (stares at Yuki making googly eyes before escaping)

**Yuki:** You cannot escape your fate Taro my love!

**Krizzie:** (raises eyebrow) Which is?

**Yuki:** Being engaged to me! (evil laughter)

**Krizzie:** No comment.

**Date:** April 7, 2004 (Wed.)

Genzou watched as Hyuuga paced back and forth. They were already at the airport, because Hyuuga woke them all up in the morning, to look for little Takeshi.

"Hurry up tiger!" Ian called before resuming her talk to Krizzie about some math problem she read in a mail.

Hyuuga growled in response before letting himself be restrained by Ken when he attempted to punch the terrified security guard when he told him there had been no misplaced luggage.

He glared at Sanae when he passed by her. Tsubasa immediately went between them. "Calm down Hyuuga, that's my fiancé you're glaring at." he gave him a warning look before pulling Sanae away with him.

"Aww…he's protective of her. Ain't that sweet?" Yuki cooed, clinging unto Rueloko's arm.

"I swear your brain's squished up." Rueloko muttered, failing miserably when he tried to pry her arms off him. They were stuck! "Help…" he moaned helplessly.

Yuki only clung unto him tighter when Sanae began to embrace Tsubasa.

"Hey." Teppei called, looking around. Attention went to him. He became uneasy. "I just noticed…Matsuyama and Fujisawa-san are…eh…nowhere to be found."

Krizzie stood up. "Don't tell me they got LOST?" she looked around but failed to locate the couple. "They're my responsibility! I organized this trip!"

Hyuuga shot her a nasty look. "They why aren't you worried over Takeshi as you're worried over them?" he inquired.

"That's different." Krizzie protested, glaring back at him. "Technically, you became my responsibility the moment you stepped on Philippines but since Takeshi didn't make it, he's not my responsibility at all. Truth be told, I wasn't even the one who suggested inserting the poor guy inside a luggage bag!"

All eyes turned to Genzou.

"What?" the goalie asked. Oh he had to ask.

--

Krizzie dusted her hands before looking at the luggage that had been transported from Korea to the Philippines. Hyuuga had almost wept when he saw Takeshi's head poke out of the bag, his wide eyes looking curiously around him.

"We're lucky he didn't get out of the airport he was sent into." Yuki said, observing the arrogant head of Genzou sticking out of a relatively smaller package. She felt just a little bit sorry for him.

"We're lucky the airlines didn't sue us for making him luggage other than paying for another ticket." Sanae hissed. She had been nervous all the time the luggage had been tracked down, afraid that they would have to spend some time in jail.

At that time, a police officer arrived. Matsuyama and Yoshiko arrived too, turns out, they just went together for a couple of drinks. And they caught sight of the cop.

"Oh God, this isn't a good sign…" Yoshiko said before she felt Matsuyama's pull on her sleeve. She nodded and slipped away without getting noticed, except for Krizzie, who had been watching them closely ever since that awkward proposal at the plane, well, except at that moment when they disappeared. She followed them and grinned when she noticed Yuki following as well. She stopped before pulling Izawa with her. Yuki pulled Taro as well.

**Yuki:** Does this mean we don't have to suffer the consequences bestowed upon us when they found Takeshi in that ancient-looking bag?

**Krizzie:** It means what it means.

**Yuki:** I understand that… NOT!

**Krizzie:** Just shut up and let me do my work!

**Yuki:** Fine!

Sanae twiddled with her thumbs when the police asked exactly WHY there had been a little boy in the luggage.

"Um…we thought he was…a thing…and…um…w-well…Genzou-kun…w-well…um…h-he kinda… inserted him on the bag….um…" Sanae stammered, eyes glued to the floor. She looked up with an apologetic look. "Sorry?" she tried.

The police shook his head and grabbed her hand. Tsubasa took notice of this, jerked his fiancé's hand away and smacked his hand on the guy's jaw. "NO ONE EVER TOUCHES SANAE-CHAN THAT WAY!" he bellowed, collecting the cop by the front of his uniform. Tsubasa threw him back to the ground, letting the others help their leader stand up.

"You'll pay for that kid." the gruff man said, wiping blood off the corner of his mouth. He threw a look at one of his companions and they guy hurried to get handcuffs, the others mimicked his actions and soon, all of them were handcuffed.

"This is insane!" Genzou, who was freed from the bag, yelled.

"YOU are insane." one of the policemen told him. "How many people do you see stuffing a poor boy in a bag? You are sick! That's child abuse." the cop turned out to be a woman. Genzou frowned then he noticed a few people missing. _Why those filthy cheating thugs…_

Krizzie and Yuki snickered when they saw Genzou looking for them back at the airport, of course he couldn't tell the cop that they were incomplete, seeing as it was too many of them to notice anyway.

They looked behind them and noticed Matsuyama and Yoshiko calmly sipping their drinks. Krizzie asked Yoshiko for a share, which the girl happily gave.

"Thanks!" Krizzie chirped and handed it to Yuki after. Running had been tiring.

"Hey, thanks for pulling us out of there." Izawa muttered.

"Yeah." Taro.

"No problemo dudes! It was less money we have to pay!" Yuki chirped.

"I guess we have to set them bail, ne?" Krizzie asked.

"Where's the money?" Yuki asked. Krizzie took out her wallet. "Sanae gave them to me when we took them from the mail during the time…" Krizzie trailed off, clearing her throat and looking at Yuki in an evil sorta way. Her fellow cheerleader blushed.

Krizzie took out a wad of cash. "Let's go to the police station." She looked at Takeshi alone –again- at the airport. "Yoshiko, take care of the poor guy please."

--

"Krizzie!" Sanae yelled when she walked in. She gave the manager a warm smile. She turned to his friends at the cell. "See? I told you she would rescue us!"

"Hey!" Yuki yelled, entering as well. "I'll save you too!"

Sanae gave her a big smile.

A large police officer asked them what they want. Krizzie asked him back how much it would take to free those thugs.

"That would be three thousand for each of them." the cop replied.

Krizzie multiplied in her head but when she thought her head was about to explode, she called Riza at her cell.

"Hey Riza! What are 36 times three thousand?" she yelled. The log-haired girl paused to think for a moment before replying.

"108,000!"

"Thanks!" Krizzie took out a bundle of a consisting of a hundred 1000 bills and took eight thousand from a second bundle. "Here, set them free…" she trailed off. "Sir, if we don't set one free until tomorrow, does it lessen the money we have to pay?"

"Okay, since you do have a lot to free, I'll give you a consideration, and it looks like you are tourists too," He smiled. "It'll only cost a thousand."

Krizzie took out two thousand and handed them over. "Let them all go except for the guy with the letter 'W' written on his cap."

"Hey!" Genzou yelled. Yuki and Krizzie shared a high-five.

--

"You know, I think you shouldn't have done that." Tsubasa said to Krizzie for the hundredth time.

"He deserves it Tsubasa. He was the one who got you through all that trouble." Krizzie muttered for the hundredth time as well.

"But I still don't think you should've done that."

"Let's just drop it, okay?"

Tsubasa nodded.

"He'll be freed tomorrow anyway. I just like him to narrate how it feels sleeping in a prison cell."

They all returned to the hotel for a good night's rest, Yuki especially.

**Date:** April 8, 2004 (Thu.)

It was around breakfast when Genzo decided to grace them all with his presence. He entered the hotel restaurant and glared hard at Krizzie.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he bellowed.

Krizzie pretended to think. "Uh…let me see…because it was really your fault?" She threw him an I'm-right look.

Genzo looked away and began his meal. He turned to Tsubasa and Sanae. "Screw this long engagement year. You two both get married." He said with a note of finality no one could ever argue with.

For once, they were going to listen to him.

**Yuki:** What? But how about the thirs year?

**Krizzie:** Don't worry, at least now we'll be able to do the wedding.

**Yuki:** Hell yeah!

**Krizzie:** Review people!

**Yuki:** Next chapter: wedding preparations! Tune in!


	7. Chapter 7

THE WEDDING

By: silver gem yuki and Krizzie

**Yuki:** Hey!

**Krizzie:** Um… hi.

**Yuki:** What happened to you???

**Krizzie:** I'm bummed, damn inspiration.

**Yuki:** Isn't inspiration good?

**Krizzie:** Yeah, but it came to me in the middle of the night, so I was forced to type this chapter up before I lost it. Damn.

**Yuki:** Well, I'm glad you began writing again. It's been a really long wait… and no one's reviewing anymore. Although I'm still mad…

**Krizzie:** Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Let's start, and as an act of apology, I'll encourage Yuki to write down more chapters… yawn… and I'll write an extra long chapter for you guys who still trust that I will update… if there's anybody… damn, my eyes are getting droopy.

**Date:** April 8, 2004 (Thu.)

After breakfast, the group was assembled in Sanae and Tsubasa's room by the very girl who arranged their trip, except Takeshi who was arranging his stuff inside Hyuga and Wakashimazu's room.

"So… where are we going today?" Sanae asked, excited. Krizzie smiled, taking out her organizer and checking out the ninth of April.

"Hmm… we're going to Quezon City next week…" she said in a slow manner, dragging her finger down the page as her eyes scanned the rest. "We're going to be staying there for more or less… hmm… a month… unless you want to explore Manila a little bit further…" she looked up to see their faces.

"I want to see a little bit of Manila first before we go… but let's follow your plan of going there next week." Tsubasa spoke up.

Krizzie grinned and shut her notebook. "Well, how about we go to the seaside?"

Yuki beamed. "The beach!"

"Not exactly… but just as good." Krizzie replied just as little Takeshi entered. He smiled, apparently hearing most of their conversation.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked, everyone smiled at him, glad that he was over with the airport incident. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!!!"

--

Genzou's eyes narrowed as he brought his hand up to pinch his nose. His glare redirected itself from the ocean towards a very… very… annoying cheerleader.

"What?" Krizzie asked with a glare just as scary. "It's nice here."

Yuki beamed, her hands clasped in front of her almost like in a praying position. "I think it's romantic." She smirked at two of the couples in the group. "Perfect for taking the ladies for a stroll, ne, Matsuyama, Tsubasa?"

Said boys reddened to the roots of their hair before suggesting just that to their female counterparts. Anna squealed and rushed to get a camera from out of nowhere and record them.

Meanwhile, people around were eyeing the 43 people curiously. "Foreigners? And dami ata…" (Foreigners? Isn't there a little too many?) one man said to another. This caught the group's attention as more whisperings were uttered.

"Hapon?" (Japanese?)

"Anong ginagawa nila dito?" (What are they doing here?)

"Ang cute nung isang guy doon o! Yung may cap. Tingin mo he'll notice me?" (That guy over there is so cute! The one with the cap. You think he'll notice me?)

At this point, the few people in the large group who spoke the country's native language snickered, while still being able to look horrified, for Anna, Yuki and Krizzie anyway.

"I seriously didn't understand a single word." Hajime said with a frown. This time, the stares were planted on him. (Remember, they're Japanese, so even if the Filipinos spoke English, our poor Japanese characters won't understand won't have much to understand… well, except for those who paid attention to their English class anyway.)

"I understand a few words…" Sanae muttered. Genzou looked at her before nodding in agreement.

"They spoke a few English words." he mumbled out loud. "And I just hate to think that girl was speaking about me." He stole a glance at the girl, who was wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped top with a single flower in the middle, pink belt, flared jeans and pink floral sandals. She was quite good-looking, with fair skin, dark hair and eyes but Genzou wasn't much of a woman-chaser anyway.

Krizzie smirked. "Oh she's got the eye for you alright. Don't worry wise guy, girls here don't often make the first moves… at least, I think." she paused, as if scrutinizing every girl in the area. "Hell, I don't care. Let's just enjoy are visit here! Okay, for starters, this is the Manila Bay, though not so clean anymore, it is one of Philippine's tourists spot. We are at Roxas Boulevard, Manila. And this is one spot to choose if you want to watch the sunset. Any questions?"

Izawa raised his hand, albeit hesitantly. "Um… where can we get breakfast?"

--

They ate at a small tent-like… structure. It was lucky that they were early, since they occupied all the tables and a few even ate at the seats nearby. They were just too many.

Krizzie had finished eating and left her utensils at the table for the waiter to clean up. She grabbed her backpack and peered inside. They had plenty of cash, but most were in Japanese yen. "Hey, I think our current peso money would be able to cover the bill... but there won't be so much after that. I'm going to look for a money changer somewhere." She took the current peso bills and placed them on Anna's hands, telling her to handle the payments.

Yuki looked up. "I'll go with you. I'm finished eating anyway."

Rueloko and Akari stood up as well, joining the duo. "Us too." they chorused. Sanae and Tsubasa insisted that they come along as well.

After a minute, Genzou and Ishizaki had also invited themselves. With a sigh, Krizzie and her small company went inside the first bus to look for the said money changer. While she was gone, she entrusted her job as tour guide to Anna, Ian and Ina. The one who will make sure they were complete was Yoshiko.

Anna smiled, looking at the change they have left. "How about we go for a bike ride?"

--

Krizzie counted the money on her hand. "Well, do you think I should change it all right away?" she asked Yuki. The girl nodded.

"Yup, you don't want to go again and again, do you?" she asked. "It's only logical."

Krizzie glared at her. "So, are you implying that I'm stupid for asking?"

Yuki smiled smugly. "Nope, I actually praise you for being smart enough to ask… least of all ask me."

Krizzie returned her gaze to the money before she returned the bundles to the bag. "Remind me never to ask you for advice."

The bus ride was fairly silent, and Krizzie was a bit worried that she was ruining Sanae and Tsubasa's engagement for not being able to come up with great activities. She looked at them and asked, "Hey guys, you don't happen to be mad at me… do you? You know… for the trip being boring and all…"

Sanae tore her gaze away from the bus window and looked at her with a grin. "Absolutely not! It's really quite entertaining to brisk around unfamiliar grounds. It's really different from Japan." Tsubasa nodded in silent agreement. Krizzie smiled.

"The streets are filthy." Genzou grumbled.

Yuki sighed. "Well, that's the Philippine streets for you. But… the government's doing something about this… well, I hope anyway. Don't worry; there are a lot of places where it's garbage free."

"I sure hope so…" the keeper muttered. He gazed at Krizzie. "This trip you arranged is boring you know. We aren't doing anything really fun… or even amusing."

Krizzie snorted. "If you want amusing, just watch cable TV." She turned to the window and the conversation was over.

Genzou groaned, cupping his chin before he looked out the window as well. Ishizaki transferred from his own seat to the one next to the goalie and nudged him with a very annoying elbow.

"Ooh… fighting with the cheerleader, are we?" he teased. Genzou rolled his eyes and ignored the monkey.

Ishizaki only stopped his teasing when Akari's phone rang. The cheerleader got it from her bag and answered it. "Anna? Oh… okay… fine… will the money last? Are you sure…? Okay… well, are you really, REALLY sure? Well… no, somehow, I don't… Okay, okay… I'll tell Krizzie. Have fun." she hung up and turned to Krizzie.

"Anong sabi?" Krizzie asked. (What did she say?)

"Dinala nanaman ni Ms. Sexy silang lahat dun sa Luneta. Magba-bike daw." (Ms. Sexy took them again to the Luneta park. She said they were going to ride some bikes.)

"Pa'no yung pera?" asked Krizzie, alarm bells ringing in her head. (What about the money?)

"Oo nga!" Rueloko exclaimed from beside Akari. "Kasya ba?" (Yeah! Is it enough?)

"Kasya daw sabi niya, nagmamayabang pa na magaling daw ang math niya. Biniro ko pa nga na hindi ako tiwala sa mathematical skills niya, sinigawan pa nga ako sa phone. MVP talaga…" (She told me they have enough budget, even boasting that she's great in math. I even joked around that I don't trust her mathematical skills and the girl screamed on the other line. She's truly the MVP…)

Krizzie smirked. "Yeah, Most Violent Pupil…"

The two received weird looks from four of their friends and they exchanged smirks.

The bus halted into a stop and the small group went down and groaned when they were faced with a very, very long line.

"Um guys… why don't I wait for you inside the bus...?" Rueloko asked with a nervous grin.

--

After ten minutes, colorful bikes in a straight line could be seen pedaling around and around. It was an amusing sight really, and it makes me think that the darn Wakabayashi should've stayed and witnessed it. After all, didn't he want some amusement?

Using the rest of the money, Anna had rented 12 bikes for the 36 of them, meaning 3 per vehicle. Two sat inside the cart and the last one, who is often male, would have to stand on two small metal bars on either side of the last wheel of the bike and either cling to the driver or the roof of the cart.

"Angkas na lang kayo!" Ina had joked, though nobody understood her language except for few of them, who, instead of explaining it to their poor comrades, just snickered themselves senseless. Ha! Some friends…

"What the fuck did you say?" Hyuga yelled from his position, wobbling slightly when they ran across a rock. Takeshi giggled beside Ina when he heard more insane profanities rush out of his sempai's mouth.

Ina quirked her eyebrow. "Well, I don't really know how to say it in Japanese so you would have to bear with being oblivious."

"I can understand English!" Takeshi proclaimed proudly. "Well… at least, a little."

Ina smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… but I don't exactly know how to say it in English either."

Takeshi pouted. "Man…"

Ina grinned.

Meanwhile…

"HEY!!!"

Urabe gazed lamely inside the cart. "What is it now?" he asked.

Anna glared at him before sending an apologetic glance towards Taro, looking at his coffee-stained shirt. "I'm sorry Taro-kun… I really didn't mean to…"

Taro smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Anna-chan. Don't worry… I'll be fine. I have a change of clothes in my bag." he grinned. "Only… I left it at the bus…"

This only made Anna worry more. "The same bus Krizzie and the others used?" she asked.

Taro smiled sheepishly. "'fraid so…"

--

"Okay, well here we go!" Ishizaki said, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. But if we took a glance at his companions, we could safely say that it wasn't successful.

"We only advanced a step Ishizaki." Akari muttered angrily as she stared at the long queue.

Krizzie groaned. "Man, this is turning to be the worst day EVER!!" Slumping her shoulders, Krizzie tried hard not to yell at the top of her lungs… though she must say it was quite… very tempting.

Genzou watched her inner struggle with much amusement. "Hey, you could be part of Cable TV, seeing you pissed like that reminds of a character from one of the channels I've seen… his name was Squidwart Tentacles or something…"

As Akari, who had obviously watched Spongebob Squarepants, giggled at her little corner, Krizzie found herself introducing her best friend to the goalkeeper. "MEET MY FIST, YOU BIG FAT JERK!!!"

--

"Okay, here we are!" Anna announced with a huge grin.

Ken gave her look. "And here is…?"

Anna's grin flashed at him. "We are somewhere in the middle of the Philippines, which, unfortunately, I have no idea whereof whatsoever."

"WTF???"

--

"AT LAST!!!" Krizzie beamed, tears flowing down her cheek as they finally reached the start of the line. She was about to knock on the office when Sanae took the money from her hands.

"Why don't I come with you? I want to see what's it's like…"

"B-But this is your engagement!!!"

Sanae pouted. "Come on… please?"

Krizzie sighed, raising her hands as a sign of defeat. "Fine, fine, you can come." She held the doorknob and was about to twist it when Akari stopped her.

"Hey, if both of you are going, I am too. I don't plan on staying with those three guys." she said stubbornly. "If Rueloko was here, it would be fine… since we have the same interests and I can have someone to talk to… but in this case…"

"Hey!" Tsubasa retorted. "Are you saying we're not interesting enough for conversation?"

"Yeah!" Akari snapped. "Got a problem with that?"

"Hmph!"

"Stupid soccer players…"

Sanae sweatdropped. "Let's just go in. I'm sure the guys could pretty much take care of themselves."

"I doubt it." Akari replied but pushed the two girls inside nonetheless.

--

"God, please tell me you're joking." Hyuga muttered as he stepped down from the bicycle, looking suspiciously at the grinning girl's face.

"As hard as I wish the same thing, I'm afraid it's untrue." Anna replied.

"Goddammit!"


End file.
